Heartlines
by MookieRoo
Summary: En el verano antes de su último año, una relación iniciará en la más inconveniente de las circunstancias, la distancia. Cori / Tori / Cat SPANISH ONLY (for now).
1. Arrullo de Estrellas

**Capítulo 1 - Arrullo de estrellas**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Victorious y sus personajes no pertenecen.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>«<strong>_En el faro de tu amor, en el regazo de tu piel_

_Me dejo llevar al sol_

_Es que no hay nadie como tú_

_Que me haga sentir sentir así, en un arrullo de estrellas […]»_

—¿Qué? ¿Qué hora es? —se preguntó Tori al despertar un poco confundida en esa tibia mañana de verano. Era el segundo día de vacaciones, el primero de no verla y faltaban sesenta y ocho más para regresar a la escuela.

Dejó el teléfono sonar y terminar esa melodía que le recordaba a su alegre amiga, mientras lo tomaba en manos y se disponía a escribirle un mensaje. Seguramente ya estaba en camino al aeropuerto para viajar a Idaho y reencontrarse con su familia que la esperaba ansiosa después de cuatro meses de no verla.

—¿Qué le pongo? ¿Qué le pongo? ¡¿Qué le pongo?!… Em...

«Espero que tu viaje sea seguro y llegues bien».

"Mmm, no… ¿Llegues bien? ¿Quién dice que _llegues bien_?, eso implica la posibilidad de que _llegue mal_, peor que su viaje sea seguro, no, no, no", borraba el mensaje dando toques rápidos en la pantalla de su celular.

«Que tengas un buen vuelo».

"No, demasiado frío. No soy Jade. Quiero que mi texto la ponga feliz, no que le den ganas de tomar el aparato y botarlo por la ventana", pensaba cuando se dio cuenta de la foto que tenía de fondo de pantalla de la aplicación.

Era una imagen de Cat con un par de orejas de gato y bigotes pintados en su cara, toda vestida de negro, con un top pegado de mangas largas y cuello en V, una falda de vuelos muy corta que dejaba ver sus lindas piernas y unos zapatos bajos de muñequita que le daban un toque tierno. De su cintura salía una larga cola atada a la parte posterior de su pollera con un lazo que contrastaba con el atuendo, el único detalle rosado que Jade le había dejado usar en aquella fiesta de disfraces de fin de curso, el día anterior.

Sonrió sin darse cuenta que lo hacía y supo exactamente que decir.

«¡Espero que tengas un buen viaje y disfrutes mucho tus vacaciones!»

—Listo, el mensaje perfecto —dijo mientras presionaba el botón de enviar y, de un salto, se ponía de pie para entrar en la ducha.

Del otro lado de la ciudad, Jade manejaba en dirección al aeropuerto después recoger a Cat y llevarla a desayunar a la tan famosa Casa del Panqueque. La pequeña chica ordenó un _desayuno liviano_ que consistía de jugo de naranja con frutilla, un panqueque de banana con miel de maple, yoghurt con granola y fruta cortada en pedacitos, no quería marearse en el vuelo, pero era el último desayuno que compartiría con su amiga en dos meses, quería aprovecharlo. Jade por el contrario tomó un café negro y un bagel con queso, demasiado para ella; no es el tipo de persona que desayuna en la mañana, mucho menos un domingo tan temprano.

Por los últimos nueve años de sus vidas, habían compartido las vacaciones juntas; mejores amigas, a pesar de todas sus diferencias. Ambas se comprendían y aceptaban tal y como eran, lo que para muchos era un misterio. ¡Quién podía entender por qué la chica amante del gore y las tijeras, a la que todos le tienen miedo y que siempre está renegando, se podía llevar tan bien con la pequeña más dulce, sencilla y amigable de todo Hollywood Arts!

—¿Tan temprano empiezan a coquetearse? —dijo la gótica, después de ver la gran sonrisa de su amiga al recibir ese mensaje.

—No sé de que hablas —respondió mientras tecleaba su respuesta.

«¡Gracias Tori! Espero que las tuyas también sean unas lindas vacaciones n_n/».

—Claro que lo sabes, tu admirador secreto ya te está mandando piropos o algo —mencionó Jade saliendo de la carretera para entrar al estacionamiento del aeropuerto—, sólo pones esa cara cuando él te escribe.

Cat seguía perdida en la pantalla, —no es así, sonrío porque es un lindo día.

—Sí, sí, sí. —Jade dijo estacionando el auto y desbloqueando las puertas para salir—. Vamos, te ayudo con el equipaje.

Cada una tomó una maleta y haciéndolas rodar se dirigieron a la puerta de entrada. Caminaron por el largo pasillo sin cruzar una palabra, a Jade le pesaba mucho la despedida.

—¿No olvidaste el pasaje, verdad? —preguntó al ver que Cat se detenía buscando exhaustivamente el boleto en su cartera.

—No, aquí está —contestó observando a su amiga un tanto inquieta—. Te voy a extrañar, ¿sabes?

—Por supuesto que me vas a extrañar. Estarás tan aburrida, sin mi en ese lugar, que vas a querer llamarme todos los días para que te cuente que estoy haciendo.

Cat sonrió, sabía que Jade era la que iba a pasar aburrida y querría llamarla, siempre proyectaba sus sentimientos con los demás para evitar decirlos en voz alta.

—Te llamaré y si quieres, te puedo contar lo que yo haya hecho también. Dicen que Idaho es muy bonito.

—Como quieras —dijo pausando, le aceró la manija de la maleta y por un momento dudo en decirlo pero finalmente lo susurró—, te voy a extrañar, Cat.

—Estoy segura de que los chicos y tú la van a pasar muy bien.

—Sí, seguro—exclamó sarcásticamente—. Porque pasar con Robbie, Rex, Andre y en especial Tori es súper divertido.

—Algo se les va a ocurrir —dijo la pequeña tomando los papeles para hacer el chequeo y caminó al mostrador.

Las maletas fueron pesadas y etiquetadas para luego pasar por la banda de ingreso al carrito de carga, entretanto la señorita estampaba los boletos y se los entregaba nuevamente, deseándole un buen viaje.

Durante todo ese proceso, Cat no pudo evitar regresar a ver de reojo a su amiga. Se notaba molesta, pero no de estar ahí con ella, no porque estaba enojada, sino triste.

—Gracias, que tenga un buen día —dijo Cat tomando el ticket de entrada.

Regresó a donde se encontraba Jade y mirándola fijamente le dio un abrazo. No le importaba si le gritaba y la apartaba, necesitaba despedirse antes del viaje.

Después de ver varias temporadas de _Catástrofes Aéreas_ con su vecino y amigo Dice, sabía que cualquier cosa podría pasar.

No le asustaba… tanto. Sabía que las probabilidades eran bajas (Sam lo había investigado antes de despedirse en casa), pero si existían tantas temporadas de un programa en dónde se caen aviones, valía la pena darle un buen abrazo de despedida.

Jade no se soltó, tampoco la abrazó de vuelta, pero no le grito ni la alejó. Su sutil manera de decirle adiós.

—Tengo que entrar. Te quiero Jade, te llamaré cuando llegue.

—¡Buen vuelo Cat y que no se caiga tu avión! —Le dijo, mientras la pelirroja desaparecía por el área de abordaje y ella esperaba un par de minutos más, parada en el mismo lugar, en caso de que su amiga regresara por algo que se olvidó o porque había decidido no viajar.

No sucedió.

Cat se acomodó en el área de espera, todavía faltaban 45 minutos para la hora del vuelo, así que decidió tomar su peraphone y leer nuevamente el mensaje de Tori. Lo movía de arriba hacia abajo sin saber si escribirle o no, no quería despertarla si había regresado a dormir.

Se puso sus auriculares para escuchar música y distraerse un poco, pero sonó precisamente esa canción de Zoe que a ambas les traía recuerdos; se la había aprendido de memoria aquella noche. Era una señal, de más de mil canciones en su teléfono, justo tenía que sonar esta, debía escribirle.

«Hola Tori, ¿estás despierta?»

No obtuvo una respuesta inmediata, así que se imaginó que debía estar dormida y no insistió.

Los minutos pasaban lento y estaba un poco ansiosa, lo notó al sentir sus piernas temblar inconscientemente.

Busco dentro de su bolsa de mano, algún dulce que la ayudara a distraerse. Aquellos variados sabores azucarados le traían paz y nostalgia, siempre recordaba cuando era una niña pequeña y su mente viajaba a otra dimensión, donde existían bosques de algodón de azúcar y la fabrica de golosinas recolectaba agua de lluvia de sabores para transformarla en caramelos, las gomitas salían de arbustos de gelatina y el chocolate, directo de los troncos dulces de los árboles. Le encantaban esos juegos de niños, imaginar cosas fantásticas, creer que todo era posible; le daba tanta tranquilidad.

Buscó por toda la sala una máquina de venta automática, aunque no encontró ninguna que sea de su agrado. Habían de sodas y de bocadillos en bolsa (como papas fritas), pero no de dulces.

Se levantó y empezó a caminar por el corredor que tenía algunas tiendas y restaurantes, y divisó al fondo un pequeño puesto de revistas en donde al parecer también vendían chicles y demás golosinas. Se acercó con emoción a comprar, aunque en ese momento recordó que el comer mucho dulce la vuelve más ansiosa.

Listo, se compraría unos paquetes de goma de mascar sin azúcar, después de todo había escuchado por aquí que cuando se te tapan los oídos en el avión es bueno masticar algo.

—¡Holis! —saludó muy atenta al rubio que se encontraba en la cabina.

—Hola —contesto él con gusto, la había estado observando desde que curvo por el pasillo—. ¿Te perdiste? o estás buscando algo que solo yo te pueda ofrecer. —Trataba de hacerse el simpático.

Cat estaba acostumbrada a que chicos se le acerquen con inútiles piropos o a veces insinuaciones, pero ella sabía bien cuando y a quién darle su atención y este chico no se la merecía.

—Dame unos de chicles de cereza, por favor —le dijo entregándole un billete de cinco dólares.

El joven vendedor le acercó el paquete y de paso le acaricio un poco la mano, Cat no supo que decir y la retiró rápidamente.

—Perdón no era mi intención asustarte, sólo quería que sepas que pienso que eres muy bonita.

—Gracias, pero creo que es un poco descortés que acaricies las manos de personas que no conoces.

—Lo siento, fue mi error—dijo tomando la paga pero se dio cuenta de que no contaba con el cambio en monedas para tan pequeña compra. Le ofreció darle un paquete más y que escogiera una de las revistas para poder saldar cuentas.

—¿Cualquiera?

—Sí, la que quieras. No importa el costo extra —Añadió—. Mis disculpas por abusar de tu cordialidad.

—Disculpas aceptadas, ahora déjame ver… —Miraba por todo el puesto algo que le llamara la atención y justo ahí, en medio de todas las revisaras de moda y de ciencias, había una para colorear que traía incluida una caja pequeña de crayones—. ¡Esta!

—Perfecto le dijo el muchacho y se despidió una vez más pidiendo perdón por su mal proceder. Al final de cuentas no parecía ser un mal chico.

Mientras regresaba a la sala de espera, guardaba las cosas en su cartera y sintió su celular vibrar; Tori le había contestado.

Se disculpaba por no haber respondido antes, pero se había levantado para alistarse y encontrarse con los chicos en un par de horas. Irían al museo de ciencias para ver la nueva colección de momias que habían traído de Sudamérica.

Jade estaba intrigada con las leyendas que había leído en los folletos que promocionaban la exhibición. Al parecer, algunas de ellas habían sido mujeres y hombres sacrificados ritualmente y aún conservaban su esencia escondida en sus cuerpos. Por supuesto, ella quería respirar los remitentes humos de sus almas, así que, acordaron ir; más que nada para acompañar a Beck que no se sentía cómodo solo, viendo a su novia inhalar sonriente cerca de esos restos humanos.

«Tori, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?»

«Claro Cat, dime».

«Jade estaba un poco triste al despedirse, creo que piensa que serán unas vacaciones aburridas. ¿Puedes acordar con los chicos hacer algo para que no la pase tan mal?»

La morena se quedó helada con esta petición. ¿Ellos? ¿Entretener a Jade West? ¿Cómo? Si siempre se la pasaba diciendo que era el grupo más aburrido de personas que conocía en la vida. Claro que no hacía el más mínimo esfuerzo por buscarse otro.

«Seguro Cat, planearemos algo con los chicos para hacer en el verano».

«¡Gracias Tori!»

«Si te ves hoy con Jade, por favor dile que te entregue lo que te mandé».

Tori tenía una cara tan risueña que todos en la mesa la quedaron viendo de manera extraña. Por supuesto, ella ni se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, estaba completamente concentrada en sus mensajes con Cat.

—¡TORI! —gritó su hermana finalmente, después de más de cinco intentos para que le haga caso y le pase el salero.

—¿Qué? Perdón no estaba poniendo atención.

—Nos dimos cuenta, hija. ¿Con quién te escribes tanto? —preguntó su papá recogiendo los platos vacíos de todos menos el suyo que no había tocado aún.

—Em, con nadie, estaba leyendo… una historia —Guardó rápidamente el peraphone en el bolsillo frontal de su pantalón y empezó a comer.

—Con esa sonrisa que tienes seguro estabas leyendo tu pornografía —dijo su hermana frente a sus padres, los cuales centraron su atención en la menor de sus hijas.

—¿Qué? ¡Trina! No es pornografía, estoy leyendo Fanfics, por Dios.

—Seguro Tori, lees porno.

—¡Qué no es porno!

—Son lemons, da lo mismo —insistía su hermana.

No sabía donde meterse. Por supuesto que lo había hecho, después de todo, los disfrutaba. ¿Y cuál era el problema con Trina? Es más, ella misma le había pasado algunos enlaces de fics de esa serie de Nickelodeon que veían con frecuencia.

Además, prefería leer una historia bien escrita de una pareja que le gustaba, antes que buscar un video triple equis que le satisfaga. Se sentía más movida por el romance que la acción. Pero ese no era el punto.

—¡No leo porno! A lo mucho se dan un beso y ya —dijo tratando de tranquilizar a sus padres.

—Trina, deja a tu hermana tranquila. Tori sabe usar su sentido común y estoy segura de que no está leyendo cosas que no son para su edad —dijo su madre.

—¡Exacto! —Acordó, cerrando los ojos de manera acusadora con su hermana. En eso, sintió el aparato vibrar en su pantalón y lo sacó inmediatamente.

«Me tengo que despedir, estoy por entrar al avión. Te escribo cuando llegue :*».

La morena veía la pantalla del teléfono e inconscientemente retomó esa boba sonrisa al ver el beso del final. Respondió deseándole un buen viaje y le mando un corazón.

—Fanfics, si como no —dijo Trina levantándose de la mesa.

Al mismo tiempo que esto sucedía en la casa de los Vega, Cat ingresaba en el avión buscando su asiento número 36c. Lo había escogido para que le de buena suerte, le encantaba ese número, aunque su favorito era el tres, pero el 36 era mágico.

Siempre lo explicaba así: el primer número es un tres; el segundo, un seis, que es el resultado de tres más tres. Nada más ahí, ya existían tres números tres escondidos y, si sumas tres más seis, obtienes un nueve, que dividido para tres da como resultado, tres. Perfecta conjugación del mismo número, además la c es la tercera letra del abecedario. No tenía duda, debía traerle suerte.

El vuelo iba casi vacío, de los ciento veinte asientos disponibles, estaban ocupados nada más cuarenta y dos, y la pelirroja viajaba sola en su fila. Se sentó a la ventana aunque su puesto oficial era el del corredor, pero quería ver la ciudad al despegar y tomar algunas fotos para su diario de vacaciones.

«_Buenos días con todos los pasajeros del vuelo 730 de Aloft Airlines. Les habla su capitán Liam Galway dándoles la bienvenida e informándoles que la hora estimada de vuelo a la ciudad de Boise, Idaho, es de 1h55 min_»…

—Todo estará bien, todo estará bien —se repetía Cat un poco nerviosa antes del despegue. La mayoría de accidentes se daban entre los primeros diez minutos de vuelo o los diez últimos—. Debí traer a Mr. Purple.

Pero una vez que el avión estuvo en el aire y la luz de seguridad del cinturón se apagó, logró tranquilizarse y se puso a buscar su casa por la ventanilla. Le gustaba imaginar que era un pájaro que volaba sobre los edificios cruzando la ciudad o que estaba sentada en lo más alto de un arcoiris. Definitivamente ver la ciudad y el paisaje era lo más divertido de viajar en avión.

Lo primero que divisó fue la casa de Tori. Ahí estaba su cuadra, el jardín trasero y ella, bajo ese techo sin saber que la estaba viendo. Bueno, no exactamente a ella pero sabía que estaba ahí. Se preguntaba que estaría haciendo en ese momento, si pensaba en ella o quizá en ese día hace dos semanas, cuando estudiaban para el final de física y había surgido aquella pregunta que ahora las tenía así.

—¡Se acabó lo hicimos! —dijo Tori cerrando su libro de ejercicios y dejándolo a un lado—. Estoy segura de que nos irá muy bien mañana en el examen.

—Eso espero —dijo Cat—, de lo contrario pasaré encerrada todo el verano en Idaho.

—No te preocupes tanto, ya verás que sí. —La latina tomó el nuevo disco de Zoe que había comprado el fin de semana y lo colocó en el estéreo. Al girar para preguntarle a su amiga si quería algo de comer o tomar, la notó pensativa y decidió sentarse a su lado.

—Te ves angustiada, pero te aseguro que todo saldrá bien.

—Sí, estudiamos mucho…Tienes razón, nos va a ir bien.

Pero la pequeña seguía desanimada y Tori empezó a preocuparse. Cat, usualmente, es siempre alegre y despierta.

—¿Pasa algo más? Ya sabes que puedes confiar en mi.

Y es que sí, algo la tenía muy pensativa, algo que no sabía como resolver. Había pasado toda la semana preguntándose si lo que le había confesado Jade era verdad, pero no encontraba la manera de confirmarlo. Tori era su única amiga mujer aparte de la gótica; si había alguien en el mundo a quien confiarle sus dudas era ella.

—Tori, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

—Seguro, lo que quieras.

—¿Alguna vez... —dijo pausando unos segundos—, has besado a una mujer?

Tori abrió los ojos, sin saber de donde había salido tal pregunta —Em, no... Nunca, ¿tú?

—No, no, tampoco —se apresuró la pelirroja a contestar—. Pero... Jade dijo que se siente muy bien. Ya sabes, distinto de besar chicos…

"¿Jade se ha besado con chicas?", pensó la morena mientras Cat continuaba su relato.

—…dijo que era muy suave y terso y… pues… me dio curiosidad. Sólo he besado a chicos y nunca se me ocurrió que podía ser diferente.

—La verdad a mi tampoco —confesó con un bufido—. Y... ¿quieres hacerlo?

—¡¿Contigo?! —preguntó Cat de inmediato con un sobresalto en el pecho.

—No, no, no… yo… decía si _tú_ quieres besar a otra chica, no a mi. —Negó apurada con la cabeza, pero se dio cuenta de que Cat frunció el ceño con pena—. Es decir, no es que no me gustaría besarte pero… Nunca lo había pensado Cat. —Decidió dejar de hablar antes de arruinarlo más.

Un corto e incómodo silencio llenaba el cuarto, tan sólo la suave melodía de esa canción persistía en el fondo.

Tori veía a su amiga y se lamentaba haberlo dicho de esa manera, de repente se notaba confundida y triste.

¡Vamos, era sólo un beso! Ambas estudiaban en una escuela de artes, donde muchas veces tenían que pretender y besarse con otros compañeros. Ellas eran amigas, ¿cuál era el gran misterio? Es un simple beso y nada más.

—¿Cat? —Tori le levantaba el rostro por la quijada suavemente—. Somos amigas, ¿verdad? —La pequeña asintió levemente, levantando la mirada—. ¿Quieres intentarlo?

—¿Besarnos? —preguntó, recibiendo una sonrisa. La pelirroja bajó la mirada por unos segundos y se decidió, ¿por qué no? Y asintió dando su respuesta.

Ambas respiraron hondo y dejaron salir un suspiro al mismo tiempo, lo que las hizo reír y romper un poco la tensión.

De repente Cat se sintió nerviosa, no sabía ni por qué. ¿Qué tal si no siente lo que Jade le contó porque Tori es su amiga? Tal vez esa chica con la que debía besarse tenía que ser _más que una amiga_ para vivir todas esas cosas. Quizá no sería suficiente un simple beso y no era como si hubiese tenido la intención de pedírselo, preguntaba nada más para saber si en realidad se perdía de algo o no.

Ahora estaban a centímetros de distancia, a segundos de ese momento y aunque quería experimentarlo, dudaba.

Tori le sonrió, finalmente despojando sus inseguridades. Se acercaba lentamente, explorando su rostro con la mirada, levantó delicadamente su mano para dibujar la línea de su cabello suavemente con su pulgar desde su frente hasta llegar con su palma a acariciar su mejilla, incitando un ladeo débil de su rojiza cabeza y, antes de besarla, hizo un gesto tierno acariciando su narices.

"Un beso de esquimal", pensó Cat dejándose llevar, cerró sus ojos y sintió un escalofrío con la ligera presión de sus labios.

Eran suaves, tanto como cuando atrapaba un poco de su helado de fresa hecho con crema; suave, dulce, pero… cálido. Sus labios eran tibios y tersos y la que sentía derretirse con cada movimiento era ella.

No quería resistirse, quería probar un poco más de ese sabor. Tal como lo hacía con su helado, separó un poco sus labios, encontrándose con la lengua de Tori acariciándola apenas. Lo entendió entonces, Jade se había equivocado, se había quedado corta en lo fantástico que se sentía.

Ese beso no sucedía solo en sus labios, había recorrido por todo su cuerpo, provocándole un cosquilleo que hacía a su corazón dar de golpes en su pecho de la emoción, acelerando, de a poco, su respiración. Estaba segura que, si estuvieran de pie, sentiría sus rodillas ceder.

Tori pasó su mano suavemente por detrás de su cuello para acercarla más, mientras Cat encaminaba las suyas hacía la cintura de su amiga, dejando un ligero roce con sus dedos, uno que hacía que Tori quisiera aguantar la respiración para no perderse del momento.

La morena empezó a jugar con los rojos cabellos entre sus dedos, eran tan suaves y dóciles, sintió de repente una intimidad inigualable, nunca había tocado a alguien así. Sus pulgares siguieron el trazo de su suave piel hasta detrás de sus lóbulos y allí se detuvo para dar un ligero apretón detrás de su nuca.

Inmediatamente sintió la misma reacción de las manos de Cat obligándola a largar un gemido sobre sus labios. La pequeña sonrió y respondió atrapándolos nuevamente, relajando la presión que había infringido. No quería que el beso termine, pero había sido muy largo y ella ya tenía su respuesta. Finalizó con un corto toque de labios antes de separarse y retiró sus manos de esa marcada y cálida cintura, recorriendo apenas las piernas de su amiga.

La latina no la soltaba del cuello y reposó su frente contra la de su amiga, recuperando un poco el aliento.

—Jade tenía razón —dijo Tori rompiendo el silencio—. Esto fue… fue…

—¿Increíble? —Cat la ayudó a terminar.

—Sí —suspiró dejando finalmente a la pelirroja libre—, increíble.

—Bueno, ahora ya lo sabemos —dijo Cat alejándose lo suficiente como para que se note que el momento había terminado—. Gracias Tori —susurró dulcemente.

—No tienes por qué —respondió la latina. Era el mejor beso que había tenido, simplemente el mejor.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de Autor: <strong>

¡Feliz Navidad!

Este fic es algo que empecé por un pedido de Andy Pain hace meses. Lo sé, lo sé, no tengo excusa, pero quería terminarlo antes de empezar a publicarlo y… lamento confesar que todavía no lo termino completo, pero va en buen proceso.

En fin, hoy publico el primer capítulo como un regalo navideño para Andy, iba a ser sorpresa, _aunque ya no fue tan sorpresa_.

Lo continuaré, no hay duda de eso, pero seguro empiezo en enero con el segundo y sucesivamente uno cada semana.

Espero que les guste tanto como a mí (porque a mi me gusta, me gusta), y logre hacerle justicia la petición especial de una autora que admiro muchísimo **Andy**, este va para ti, pero si no te gusta máaaaaaatame en un review XD (es en serio).

_Heartlines_ es una canción de _Florence + The Machine_ que habla de seguir tus instintos y buscar tu destino a pesar de los obstáculos que te toque enfrentar. Me gustó como referencia así que le dio nombre a la historia.

La canción que comparten Tori y Cat en el beso se llama _Arrullo de Estrellas_ y es el título del último sencillo de _Zoé_, una banda mexicana que está muy buena. Su música es suave y sus letras siempre tienen un toque dulce y una visión muy romántica de la vida que simplemente me encanta. Es perfecto para el Cori, así que con en música me inspiraré todo el fic.

Regalitos navideños en la forma de ":)" o una ":(" se reciben con cariño y agradecimiento en la cajita de reviews.

Una buena noche, coman rico, gocen, hagan cosas lindas y navideñas (guiño, guiño) y una feliz navidad para todos.

Suerte y Adior.


	2. Side Effects

**Disclaimer: Victorious y sus personajes no pertenecen.**

* * *

><p>Es una ley de la física, toda acción tiene su reacción. Cada acto tiene un efecto secundario y esta vez Tori se encontraba en medio de un torbellino de pensamientos de lo que había pasado aquella tarde.<p>

"Jade tenía razón, besar a una chica es distinto de besar a un chico. Es sólo eso, nada más. No me gusta Cat, somos amigas…, nada más", pensaba la latina mientras la veía reír con Robbie, Beck y Jade en la fila para comprar su almuerzo en el camión de Festus.

—¿Has pensado en qué disfraz usarás para la fiesta de fin de año? —preguntó su mejor amigo mientras se llevaba el popote de su gaseosa a la boca.

—No todavía —respondió sin ganas. Ya había pasado una semana y media del beso y cada día parecía más perdida en ese momento—. Aún tengo unos días para decidirme.

"Sólo es Cat... Mi amiga Cat", pensaba sin quitarle la vista de encima. "Está puesta el mismo vestido que seguramente ha usado más de veinte veces; su peinado es el mismo de todos los días, con una bincha color rosa a un lado sujetando un mediano mechón; ríe con las locuras de los chicos, como siempre", insistía internamente. "Es Cat…, simplemente Cat… Una muy linda Cat, pero Cat al fin, sólo Cat. ¡Cat, Cat, Cat!"

Tenía que sacarse lo que había pasado de la cabeza. Era claro que la pelirroja lo había hecho. La trataba exactamente igual que antes, ni mejor ni peor, pero ella, por el contrario, no podía hacerlo.

Tori había tenido varios novios, todos muy guapos y muy atentos, hasta Ryder que resultó ser una sanguijuela, no dejaba de encajar en ese molde. Chicos bonitos y bien portados, pero ninguno le dio un beso así, nunca.

¿Por qué con Cat? ¿Por qué con ella se sintió, no solo _tan cómoda_, pero tan extasiada?

Ese beso la había entumecido, literalmente. Se sentía amortiguada, como si de repente un enorme peso se hubiera levantado de su cuerpo y la sangre, por fin, podía fluir libremente por sus venas, dejando un cosquilleo que no se le iba con nada en el mundo.

Intentó dormir, no lo logró; intentó el té de valeriana, fue un fracaso total; intentó ver películas de terror para quitarse el romance de la mente, pero tenía tanto miedo de que la muñeca del Conjuro viniera por ella que terminó metiéndose en la cama de Trina para poder dormir. Nada daba resultado y cada vez pensaba más en aquella tarde y ese beso, en su amiga y en que significaba todo.

—¿Andre? —Pausó la latina por un instante—. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Claro Tori, soy todo oídos.

¿Debía hacerlo? ¿Preguntarle a su amigo? Que tal si se sorprende de mala manera y la cuestiona. ¿La juzgaría? No, no lo haría. Vamos, es su mejor amigo y es una simple pregunta.

—¿Qué se siente... besar a una chica?

—Em… ¿bien? —contestó el moreno sin darle más importancia.

Tori lo miró con reproche y sin tener que volver a preguntar, Andre hizo un nuevo intento de responder.

—Suave, húmedo… muchas veces mojado, a veces doloroso si incluyes mordidas…

—No me refiero a eso… ¡Aj, olvídalo! —dijo enterrando su cara en sus brazos cruzados sobre la mesa.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó el moreno al verla tan afligida—. ¿Por qué quieres saber que se siente besar a una chica?

—Pues… escuché por ahí que se siente completamente diferente que besar a un chico y...

—Creo que no soy la persona indicada para resolver tu problema— interrumpió de inmediato el muchacho— Nunca he besado a otro hombre, pero puedes preguntarle a Beck.

—¿Beck ha besado chicos?

—¿Te sorprende?

La morena se quedó estupefacta moviendo los ojos de lado a lado. "No quiero pensar en eso, no… pensamientos, fuera de aquí".

—También podrías besar a una chica y averiguarlo.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Estás loco? ¿Yo? ¿Besar a una chica? No, no, no, no, no, yo soy bieeen hétero, no voy a besar a una chica, pff —respondió nerviosa viendo como sus amigos se acercaban a la mesa, junto con el objeto de sus dudas y actual confusión—. ¡Rayos! Acabo de recordar que tenía que sacar copias a ese libro de historia que se me perdió…

—Pensé que habías comprado uno nuevo —la interrumpió el moreno sin saber que pasaba.

—Lo volví a perder, ya sabes cuán torpe puedo ser —decía mientras se alejaba rápidamente— ¡Hablamos luego! ¡Adiós!

No podía enfrentarla, no podía pasar un segundo más viéndola porque sentía que en cualquier momento saldría de sus labios esa pregunta que no quería hacer.

_¿Qué significó el beso para ti?_

Básicamente porque la respuesta de su parte era un: _Me estoy volviendo loca porque jamás imaginé que podía sentirme así besando a una mujer, mucho menos a mi mejor amiga._

Así que decidió evitarla por el resto del día y lo que pudiera del resto de la semana.

"Beck ha besado a chicos y a chicas. El podrá decirme que se siente, sin duda. Claro que para eso debo confesarle que sé que besó a chicos… y que tal si él no quería que se sepa y es incómodo", pensaba Tori sentada en los merenderos con su amigos Andre y Beck. Habían tenido examen final de matemática y apenas terminaron el maestro los dejó salir.

—Y bueno, ¿lograste encontrar respuesta a tu pregunta? —le preguntó Andre.

—¿Qué pregunta? —dijo Beck.

—Em… —balbuceó Tori, su amigo la había puesto entre la espada y la pared.

—Tori quería saber que se siente besar a una chica.

"Gracias Andre. ¡Buchón!"

—¡Oh! —dijo Beck—, ¿y para qué?

—Em… pues… —"piensa rápido, vamos"—, tengo que hacer un guión para la clase de drama y es desde el punto de vista del chico —respondió lo más natural posible—. Tiene que tener una descripción muy detallada de un beso… así que por eso.

—Pues, se siente bien, suave y a veces de sabores —contestó el muchacho.

—¿Hmm? — Fruncía el ceño sin entender.

—Ya sabes, ustedes usan protector labial de sabores.

—¡Oh! —Asintió mientras pensaba que ni siquiera le puso atención a ese detalle, estaba muy ocupada sintiendo las diez mil cosas que pasaban en su cuerpo para notar de que sabor era el labial de Cat.

—¿Por qué no describes simplemente como se siente besarse con un chico?

—Por que me han dicho que es muy diferente y no quiero que mi trabajo pierda credibilidad —mencionó sonando demasiado profesional y detallista con su ficticia tarea.

—Pues, yo te puedo decir que si es diferente, pero no tanto. Los labios y lengua de una chica definitivamente son más suaves, pero la forma de besar depende de la persona. Eso no cambia con el genero de a quien besas. Por lo menos yo siento que yo beso igual a todos.

Ahí estaba el moreno, admitiendo abiertamente que se había besado con chicos y dejando una puerta semi abierta para lo que tanto le interesaba saber.

—Así que... Sabes esto por experiencia propia.

—¿Qué, el besarme con chicos? —La morena asintió—. Sí, el curso de actuación, que tomamos el verano pasado con Jade, fue bastante extenso en el arte de hacerte sentir cómodo y alcanzar naturalidad con todo tipo de situación.

"Ah, así que de ahí viene el comentario de Jade sobre besarse con mujeres. Entendido", reflexionaba la Latina.

—Ya te digo, desde el punto de vista de un chico la diferencia más importante es la suavidad de los labios y lo terso de su lengua. Por lo demás... Todo es igual.

Beck estaba tan equivocado y tal vez, esa sí era una diferencia palpable. Al parecer sus amigos solo se concentraban en el aspecto físico del acto, más no en todo lo que por dentro un beso podía hacerte sentir.

Esa sensación de vacío que va cayendo rápidamente por tu pecho hasta tu vientre y ese cosquilleo que recorre cada nervio de tu ser o cómo de repente tu cuerpo se siente más liviano y tus manos aprietan sus dedos contra la piel del otro de la desesperación de un poco más. Todo eso sin contar que partes de tu cuerpo empiezan a reaccionar como si tuvieran mente propia. Tu corazón se muere por escapar de tu pecho y tus pulmones se olvidan que deben trabajar. Tu cerebro baja las marchas y quedas como en cámara lenta. Tu rodillas no recuerdan su función y pierdes un poco la cordura, seguramente por la falta de oxígeno.

¡Eso, eso es un beso!, bueno eso es lo que había sido _ese_ _beso_ en particular y el por qué le intrigaba tanto si había sido algo más, porque definitivamente se sentía como algo mucho más grande que cualquier otro.

Quiso preguntar sobre cómo se había sentido besar a Cat pero era demasiado arriesgado. Primero, el beso entre Beck y Cat tampoco había sido gran cosa, apenas juntaron sus labios para el film de Derryl Squires y segundo, si él le mencionaba a Jade sobre esa conversación, ella seguramente no descansaría hasta saber por qué indagaba de un insignificante beso entre su novio y su mejor amiga. Así que no, no preguntaría.

Solo le quedaba una persona más que podía darle una respuesta sobre que se sentía besar a otra chica, en especifico a Cat y ese era Robbie.

Evitando al resto de chicos para poder hablar a solas con su amigo, lo citó unos minutos antes a la pequeña reunión que tendrían esa tarde en el café de siempre.

El verano había empezado y se dejaba notar. Hacía un calor casi insoportable como para estar bajo el sol, así que la morena se sentó en una mesa dentro del local, donde podía gozar del aire acondicionado.

—¡Hola Tori! —dijo el chico sentándose en una de las bancas libres frente a ella—. ¡Qué bueno que conseguiste mesa adentro, afuera el calor perfora la piel!

—¡Hola Rob! —respondió soltando una risita con ese comentario—, ¿y Rex?

—Se quedó en casa. Tuvimos una pelea y decidí venir solo.

—Entiendo —dijo dándole un sorbo a su bebida helada mientras observaba a su amigo y se preguntaba que era lo que él había sentido cuando besó a Cat por primera vez. Ellos si habían compartido un verdadero beso. Recordaba exactamente el día que su amiga se lo contó. Para ella no había sido nada espectacular pero estaba segura que para él debía haberlo sido, después de todo era ella la que besaba increíble y, si era así, les pasaba lo mismo a todos los que hayan compartido sus labios.

De repente se detuvo a pensar en cuan horrible sonaba eso en su mente, "_compartido sus labios_". No, no era agradable saber que muchos chicos lo habían hecho. Cat había tenido por lo menos tres novios y se había besado con Robbie y Beck, tal vez hasta con otros chicos más; era un pensamiento que le provocaba malestar.

Ligeramente se le pronunciaba el ceño en la frente y su mirada había cambiado a una de disgusto.

—¿Tori?

Y es que no quería pensarlo, no quería imaginar a Cat besando a otras personas.

—¿Tori?

Lo único que la aliviaba era saber que ella era la única chica que había besado. Eso, eso era un alivio. Tal vez no había sido la primera en general pero seguía siendo importante en este tema.

—¡¿Tori?!

—¿Qué? Perdón.

—¿Tengo algo en la cara? —preguntó el delgado muchacho a lo que Tori cambió su expresión a una de pregunta—. Es que no dejas de mirarme como si tuviera algo pegado en la cara, pero ya me la toqué toda y no siento nada.

—No, Robbie. Me quedé pensando en algo y me perdí. Lo siento.

—¿Y en qué pensabas?

—¡Oh! Em… en besos.

—¿Qué con los besos? —preguntó el muchacho alzando las cejas.

Eso era lo peor de Robbie, cuando no sacaba a Rex siempre terminaba adoptando parte de su personalidad.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Por supuesto —respondió recibiendo su bebida de la mesera a la que le regalo una chueca sonrisa tan característica de él.

—Bueno, tengo que hacer un trabajo para la clase de guión que debo presentar el viernes y necesito hacer una descripción sobre un beso entre un chico y una chica.

—Ajá, ¿y qué necesitas?

—Pues es desde el punto de vista del chico. Esta besando a alguien muy dulce y carismática, ya sabes, alguien que siempre tiene una linda sonrisa en el rostro y que es bastante risueña... Hazte a la idea que es Cat.

—Okey, pues yo he besado a Cat, así que puedo ayudarte con eso.

—¡Perfecto! —dijo sacando una pequeña libreta y un espero para _realizar los apuntes necesarios _y le pidió que continúe.

—Bueno, he besado a Cat en tres ocasiones. La primera fue un día en el Café Asfalto cuando quiso demostrarme que un beso de actuación era solo eso y nada más.

—Bueno ¿y cómo se sintió? —Trataba de apresurar al chico, realmente no le interesaba nada más que lo especifico respecto al beso.

—Los labios de Cat son muy suaves y saben a cereza. —Continuaba diciendo mientras Tori pensaba por que no se había dado cuenta que sabor tenían sus labios. Definitivamente era algo en lo que los chicos se fijaban mucho, lo anotó—. Lo que más me gustó de ese beso es que no fue tan corto como el segundo que fue apenas un roce de labios, pero el tercero fue magnífico.

"_Magnífico_", pensaba Tori recordándolo esa es una perfecta palabra para describirlo.

—Creo que fue todo, desde la suavidad de sus labios, un escalofrío que me recorrió el cuerpo y cuando sentí sus manos jugar con mi cuello se me puso la piel de gallina —decía el chico con una sonrisa cada vez más grande—. Cat es tan... delicada al besar y es simplemente perfecta.

"_Simplemente perfecta_", otra buena descripción para lo que había sentido.

—Y, ¿sabes qué? Eso no lo sentí con nadie más que con ella. Creo que es porque me gusta tanto, con las demás chicas solo he sentido suave y húmedo. Es más, nuestro primer beso se sintió muy bien, pero no como el último y es que la primera vez no me gustaba aún, no así.

—¿Disculpa?

"No, no, no, ¿cómo que no se sintió así? Es decir, es Cat, ella es la que tiene ese poder en sus besos, ¡en _todos_ sus besos!".

—Sí, creo que para tu tarea tienes que fijarte si tu personaje siente algo más que amistad con la chica con la que se va a besar —respondió Robbie terminando su bebida—. Porque puedes besar a la misma persona varias veces, pero si no te sientes atraído por ella, es simplemente un beso más. —El muchacho se levantó del asiento y tomó los vasos vacíos para tirarlos a la basura que estaba a su izquierda—. Voy a comprar otro café helado, ¿quieres algo?

Tori no hizo más que negar y vio como su amigo se alejaba.

"No, no es así. A mi no me gusta Cat, por qué me sentiría así con ese beso. Robbie está equivocado", pensaba la morena cuando, de repente, escuchó al resto de la banda saludarla mientras se acomodaban en la mesa.

—Yo iré de Salvador Dalí —dijo Beck poniendo un brazo sobre los hombros de su novia.

—Yo creo que iré de zombi de los ochentas —dijo Andre—. Tengo el maquillaje perfecto y una chaqueta roja idéntica a la de Michael Jackson del video de Thriller. —Estaba muy contento con su elección y codeando Tori le pregunto si ya se había decidido por un disfraz.

—No, aún no, pero tengo un par de días.

—Hola chicos —saludó Robbie sentándose junto a Tori y justo frente a Cat—. Te compre otro café helado de todas formas, ten. —Lo acercó a la morena y le sonrió.

Jade no pudo pasar por alto ese gesto y decidió molestarlos un poco. Después de todo le habían servido el momento en bandeja de plata. Esas cosas no se ignoran.

—¿Interrumpimos algo? —preguntó pícaramente.

—¿Disculpa? —contesto la morena confundida.

—No sabíamos que estaban en una cita. Si quieren nos vamos para que puedan continuar en lo suyo.

El color de sus mejillas cambió a un tenue color rosado y regreso a ver rápidamente a la pelirroja de en frente que había cambiado su típica alegre expresión a una mueca un tanto indescifrable.

¿Estaba molesta? ¿Triste? ¿Celosa? ¿Por ella o por Robbie? No, no, por qué estaría celosa por ella, seguro era por su amigo. Varias veces se había sentido amenazada por que otra chica le preste atención, así no estén de novios. Pero ella no estaba haciendo eso y no quería que su amiga se sintiera mal.

—¿Acaso dos amigos no pueden conversar un momento sin que sea algo romántico? —respondió la latina tratando de explicar la situación—. Solo me estaba ayudando con una tarea.

—¿Tarea? ¿A estas alturas? Vamos Vega, faltan dos días para terminar el año, ya solo tenemos exámenes finales y de los sencillos.

—Em... —"Diablos, me atrapó, inventa algo, dile que el perro se comió la tarea; no, que estabas enferma y no la entregaste a tiempo, no, ella lo sabría, está en la misma clase; que necesitabas reponer una nota, eso"—. Es un trabajo extra que pedí en la clase de guión para recuperar una calificación.

—No voy a negar que no te caería mal mejorar en esa clase, pero ¿cómo puede ayudarte Robbie? Él es tal vez peor que tú —preguntó la gótica burlándose de ambos chicos.

—Pues para que sepas, me pedía mi opinión experta.

—¿Sobre qué? ¿Cómo mantener los rulos redonditos todo el día? —respondió, inconscientemente tomando un mechón de su pelo y enredándolo en su dedo.

—Eso no importa... —dijo Tori viéndose interrumpida inmediatamente por su amigo.

—En realidad en cómo se siente besar a una chica —dijo con orgullo, exponiéndola aún más con Cat.

"¿Por qué le pregunta eso a Robbie? Nos besamos... y yo soy una chica", pensaba la pelirroja, marcando una molesta mueca en el rostro.

Tori cerró los ojos, negando levemente, sintiendo perder todo control sobre la situación.

—¿Quieres saber cómo se siente besar a una chica, Vega?

—¡No! —respondió, viendo como rápidamente esto le afectó aún más a su amiga, "Diablos Tori, deja de arruinarlo todo"—. Es para una tarea. No sobre mi o lo que yo quiera.

—Tal vez deberías hacerlo, en lugar de preguntarle al nerd. Solo así podrás estar segura de la experiencia.

"¡Eso mismo! ¡Ya lo sabe y fue sensacional!", Cat continuaba afirmándose a si misma. "Tal vez no fue tan increíble como dijo, parece que ya lo olvidó".

—Es desde el punto de vista de un chico —mencionó Beck, viendo que su novia no pararía de molestarla—. Me hizo la misma pregunta a medio día.

—Y a mi ayer. —Ayudaba Andre.

—¿Y no puedes usar tu imaginación para eso? —preguntó Jade como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo y sí, seguramente lo era, pero no era la razón por la cual preguntaba, sino la excusa.

"Oh, pues sí, ahora entiendo. Ellos deben sentirlo diferente también, por eso no toma en cuenta nuestro beso para su trabajo. Porque le gusto, yo lo sé, tanto como a mi. Seguro ha estado pensando en eso todos estos días. Como yo, que hasta le pregunté a mi hermano por teléfono. Aunque no fue de mucha ayuda, luego tuve que hablar con papá. Él si pudo confirmar lo que sentí esa vez, lo había vivido con mamá; dijo que así era cuando una persona valía la pena y yo estoy segura de que Tori la vale".

La latina observaba como el rostro de su pequeña amiga iba cambiando de fruncir el ceño a subir las cejas y mirar hacia un lado apretando los labios. Sabía que estaba hablando con ella misma, debatiendo algo, ¿pero qué era? Ver a Cat perderse en si misma era, a la vez, fascinante y angustiante.

"_Valer la pena_ es un curioso decir. Es que, bueno, no lo había pensado hasta este momento, aunque la frase es muy clara, '_vale sufrir_', porque una pena es algo que te hace sentir muy mal. Así que vale todo lo malo que puedas pasar, por eso lo usas cuando quieres decir que algo es importante, tiene que serlo si vas a sufrir tanto y los amigos lo son, ¿verdad? Tori es importante, así como Jade y por ella he sufrido muchas veces, por eso sé que lo es".

—¿Cat?

—¿Eh? ¿Disculpa Tori estaba pensando? —respondió dándose cuenta de que sus amigos ya no estaban ahí.

—Lo sé, pero la función está por empezar —le contó dándole una sonrisa—. ¿Nos vamos?

Cat asintió mostrando los hoyos de sus mejillas y ambas salieron del lugar apurando el paso hasta alcanzar a sus amigos.

—Beck y yo vamos por las entradas. ¿Ustedes se encargan de la comida? —preguntó Jade colocándose en la fila de la boletería.

—Como siempre —contestó Andre.

—¿De qué tienes ganas hoy? —le preguntó Robbie en la fila del bar—. Yo invito.

—No hace falta. Traje mi dinero —respondió Cat, agitando un billete de veinte dólares frente a él.

—Si, pero me gustaría invitarte, como en una cita.

—No estamos en una cita, Robbie.

—Pero podríamos pretender —dijo haciéndose el simpático, mas ella no tenía intensiones de fingir que estaba en una salida con su compañero. Seguía pensando en las cosas que valían la pena y él era importante como amigo, mas no valía ningún tipo de sufrimiento que pudiera traer el besarlo otra ves. No como lo sería volver a hacerlo con Tori.

—Jade dice que quiere nachos con queso y un té helado extra grande —dijo la latina uniéndose a los chicos junto con Andre.

—Gracias por la información, pero estamos en una conversación privada, ¿pueden dejarnos solos un momento?

Cat abrió los ojos para que Tori le prestara atención y movió su cabeza de lado a lado como suplicando que no se fueran.

—Claro viejo —respondió Andre pero ella lo jaló del brazo y lo retuvo.

—¡No! —grito, causando que gente alrededor los regresará a ver, mientras la pequeña pelirroja la observaba con gracia—. Em... Es que estamos por llegar a la caja y si nos vamos, no podremos pedir todo para llevarlo a la sala y ya saben, Jade nos matará si no llegamos con sus nachos.

—Tori tiene razón, Robbie. El chico de enfrente ya está pagando.

—¡Aj! Está bien —se quejó, apresurándose a pedir una bolsa de palomitas y una bebida mediana.

—Gracias —le susurró la pelirroja poniéndose a su derecha, justo detrás del enojado chico de los rulos—. ¿Quieres compartir las palomitas conmigo?

Tori no lo pensó demasiado, muchas veces lo habían hecho y aunque en esta ocasión se le apetecían unos nachos, no dudo en aceptar la oferta.

—Deme una bolsa gigante de palomitas con mantequilla y dos bebidas medianas. —pidió la pelirroja.

—¿Algo más? —preguntaba el chico detrás del mostrador.

—No olviden lo de Jade. —Les recordaba Andre antes de que cierre la cuenta.

—Cierto, unos nachos con queso y un té helado extra grande.

—Son $18.25.

—Ten —dijo Tori extendiéndole un billete de diez dólares, para cubrir su parte del pedido.

—No, yo invito hoy —respondió risueña y no permitió que su amiga le insista. Tomó la bandeja con las bebidas y los nachos, Tori la bolsa con las palomitas y se dirigieron a la fila de ingreso junto con el resto de chicos.

Robbie trataba sin cesar de colocarse cerca de Cat para poder sentarse juntos, pero Beck y Andre lo detuvieron preguntándole algunas cosas del examen de escenografía que tenían que rendir al día siguiente.

Cuando finalmente entraron en la sala, Cat se apresuró a tomar asiento junto con Tori en los primeros puestos de la fila, las siguieron Beck y Jade, y al otro extremo Andre y Robbie, completamente desplazado.

—Me arruinaron el plan —se quejó el chico, comiendo una mano entera de palomitas.

—Lo siento viejo, no sabía que esto era una cita —se disculpaba Andre.

—No lo era, solo que al hablar con Tori, de las veces que he besado a Cat, recordé cuanto me gusta. Creo que esta vez realmente quiero conquistarla.

—Bueno, pero no ibas a lograrlo en la fila del bar del cine… o sí —dudó el moreno, viendo los ojos de Robbie ir de lado a lado, como si en ese momento se hubiese dado cuenta de que era un estúpido plan—. Necesitas unas clases de sutileza amigo, a una chica le gusta sentirse especial, por eso es que debes planear una cita con anticipación, invitarla a salir de una manera que no pueda decirte que no. No de sopetón.

—Solo tengo experiencia con las chicas de Nortridge y a ellas no les importa ese tipo de cosas —respondió dejando caer sus hombros vencido, pero de un salto se enderezó y, regresando a ver a Andre con emoción, le preguntó—: ¿Me ayudarías?

—¿A conquistar a Cat?

—¡Sí!

—¿Por lo menos sabes si ella te corresponde?

—Nos hemos besado antes y se puso celosa en ese baile al que fui con Gabriela —dijo animado—. Creo que tengo posibilidades.

—Te ayudaré a _intentar_ conseguir una cita, pero si llega a rechazarte hay dos condiciones: uno, no me culparás y dos, la dejas en paz. Yo no soy el tipo de chico que se pone a rogar… Y tú tampoco deberías serlo.

Robbie lo pensó por un minuto y aceptó los términos. —Hecho —dijo estirando su mano y cerrando el trato.

Las luces bajaron de tono hasta apagarse y los trailers empezaron a rodar. No había duda que para Cat, uno de los mejores momentos de ir al cine, era disfrutar de esos cortos de las nuevas películas por venir.

—¡Oh por Dios! El nuevo promocional de _The Scissoring 3: el Origen del Mal_, tenemos que venir a verla Beck. —Se escuchó a una emocionada Jade.

—Seguro los arrastrará a todos ustedes para que la vean con ella —susurró entre risas Cat, acercándose al oído de su amiga.

—Y a ti también —respondió de la misma manera Tori.

—No, yo estaré en Idaho para cuando salga en cartelera. Me salvo por un par de semanas.

Idaho, Tori lo había olvidado por completo. Cat viajaría este mismo sábado para visitar a su familia y pasar con ellos las vacaciones.

Inmediatamente comenzó a hacer cálculos de cuanto tiempo pasaría lejos de Los Ángeles, lejos de sus amigos, lejos... de ella.

"Setenta días. Diez semanas. Dos meses y nueve días", pensaba sin prestar atención al inicio de la película. "Es demasiado tiempo, no la veré en setenta días... son muchos, demasiados para estar lejos de Cat", suspiro finalmente viendo a su izquierda y sin pensarlo demasiado, descansó su cabeza en el hombro de su amiga.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó sorprendida la pequeña.

—Si, lo siento —dijo Tori reincorporándose—. Solo estoy un poco cansada por los últimos exámenes de estos días.

—Espera, no te vayas —murmuró quitando su bebida del brazo que estaba en medio de los dos asientos y la colocó en el orificio que tenía a su izquierda. Hizo un poco de fuerza y logró subir ese estorbo hasta que desapareció entre ambos respaldares, creando un asiento doble donde podían estar más cómodas—. Ahora sí, ven —le dijo dando un par de palmadas en su hombro. Tori sonrió y aprovechó para ponerse más cómoda.

Setenta días, serían un suplicio, por lo menos así se sentía en ese momento; un vacío que no podía describir, una angustia de saber que no la tendría cerca para conversar o para salir a pasear al parque o a la playa, no habrían pijamadas durante todo el verano, ni tampoco videos del Funny Nugget Show, no habrían oportunidades para besarla de nuevo o ir por un helado, cocinar pastelillos, ir de karaoke, nada por diez semanas...

"¡Espera! ¿Besarla de nuevo?" Tori abrió los ojos, poniéndose tensa al darse cuenta de lo que había pensado. "¡Tori! Cat es tu amiga, ¡basta! Solo fue un beso… un beso diferente, un beso increíble… un monumental beso".

Y fue ahí que recordó las palabras de su amigo «..._tienes que fijarte si tu personaje siente algo más que amistad con la chica… puedes besar a la misma persona varias veces, pero si no te sientes atraído por ella, es simplemente un beso más_».

"_…__algo más que amistad…_ ¿Es eso lo que siento? ¿Me atrae Cat?", pensaba. Realmente no ponía ni un poco de atención en el filme. "Es muy linda, de eso no hay duda, además de atlética. Siempre que lleva falda, como hoy, deja ver sus tonificadas y suaves piernas color caramelo. Bueno, no las he tocado, pero se ven muy tersas, deben serlo… ¡Dios! ¡He pensado en las desnudas piernas de Cat! Acabo de poner como cualidad número uno su físico, no su dulce y tierna personalidad. No, ¡sus piernas! Lo primero que pensé fue en lo linda que es y cuanto me gustan sus piernas… es que son muy lindas, pero… ¡No, basta! ¡Basta!"

—¡Basta!

—Tori, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Cat preocupada, la latina había dicho esa última exclamación en voz alta, llamando la atención de varias personas en la sala.

—Em… sí, perdón. Me quedé dormida y estaba teniendo una pesadilla —dijo enderezándose nuevamente en su asiento—. Saldré un momento al baño para lavarme la cara. —Se levantó y agachándose un poco, para no interrumpir a las personas sentadas detrás suyo, se abrió camino al corredor y salió apresurada.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Está todo bien? —susurró Beck a Cat que tenía una expresión de duda.

—Creo que sí, salió al baño —respondió acercándose un poco para no hacer ruido en la callada sala—. Voy a ver si necesita algo.

—Okey —respondió el chico volviendo a concentrarse en la trama.

"Respira, respira… inhala, exhala, inhala…", Tori se decía a si misma mientras reposaba sus manos en el lavabo y se miraba al espejo. "Te gusta Cat, te gusta… ¿Te gusta? Sí, si te gusta. ¡Dios! ¿Y ahora qué? Me gusta mi mejor amiga y eso es un problema. No porque sea mi amiga, pero porque es una chica. ¡¿Desde cuándo me gustan las chicas?! ¿Desde cuándo me fijo en sus piernas y lo magnifico que sería tocarlas?"

—¿Todo bien? —Se escucho de repente una dulce voz a su espalda, lo que le provocó un sobresalto.

—Me asustaste.

—Lo siento, vine a ver cómo estabas —dijo Cat preocupada ladeando su cabeza para tratar de encontrar su rostro en el espejo—. ¿Fue tan horrible la pesadilla?

—Hmm —suspiró dándole una profunda mirada a través del reflejo. Era Cat, era linda, era tierna y era la persona que le había robado la cordura durante días y eso... eso no estaba mal. ¿Por qué sería un problema que fuera una chica o si era su amiga? ¿Qué podría estar mal en sentirse atraída por ella?—. En realidad no... No fue una pesadilla, solo... me asusto un poco por un momento.

—¿Y ya estas mejor?

La morena dio la vuelta le sonrió. —Eso creo, aun algo confundida, pero bien... Sí, estoy bien —confirmaba tanto para si misma como a su amiga.

—Nos estamos perdiendo el desenlace, ¿regresamos?

—Creo que tendrás que contarme toda la película.

—Por supuesto. Te costará un helado de fresa —bromeó estirando su mano para regresar juntas a la sala.

—Es un precio justo —dijo Tori aceptándola ya más tranquila, volviendo a la película—. ¿Cat?

—¿Si?

—Te ves muy linda hoy.

_— __— __—_

_Side effects  
>I'm deep in side effects<br>The words are melting down in time  
>Afraid of sorrow in the air<em>

_The same old song is always on my mind  
>The same old song and you<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de Autor: <strong>

Bien pues como era de esperarse, cuando se sale de vacaciones uno planea como loco que hacer con su tiempo y luego resulta que cuando uno tiene tiempo libre es cuando más cosas tiene que hacer. El trajín de las fiestas, los preparativos, los compromisos sociales, luego recuperar el sueño y finalmente darte cuenta de que pasaron 20 días e hiciste mucho, pero casi nada de lo que tenías planeado… Sí, es como para darse contra la pared, reorganizar las ideas y decir: No más planes, necesito hacer esto ya; subirlo me va a obligar a darle el tiempo que se merece (porque se lo merece en realidad) y pues por eso acaban de leer el capítulo 2.

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Son exactamente 12 días de que publiqué el primero y creo que es un buen ritmo. Tengo dos fics largos que seguir, Café y este, y será una semana para el uno y otra para el otro y, si hay inspiración y más que nada tiempo, algunas para los dos.

La canción del título "Side Effects" es una que pertenece a Zoé qué, como les comenté, será una banda que me llevará por los capítulos de este fic. Si no la han escuchado aún, denle una búsqueda en YouTube, no se arrepentirán.

Con esto me despido, gracias por leer, sobretodo porque veo que vienen de muchos países. Me gustaría saber quién es de donde, así sean guest, es interesante saber algo más de ustedes.

Como ya es costumbre, una ":)" o una ":(" bastará para mi, pero si quieren dejarme una leyenda también es bienvenida.

Suerte siempre y hasta en dos semanas con esta historia. ¡Adior!


	3. Labios rotos

**Disclaimer: Victorious y sus personajes no pertenecen.**

* * *

><p>Hay cosas que nunca hablamos con otros, que a veces callamos hasta para con nosotros mismos. Verdades que no podemos aceptar o no queremos reconocer como ciertas, pero una vez que logramos traspasar esa barrera, la única forma de asimilarlas es diciéndolas en voz alta.<p>

Pero claro, había un gran problema y Tori lo sabía; quedaban, nada más, dos días para el viaje de Cat, no tenía el lujo de perder el tiempo con sutiles y demoradas ideas que la ayuden a descubrir los sentimientos de su pelirroja amiga; así que puso en marcha el único plan que pudo conjurar.

«_Los hechos dicen más que las palabras_».

Eso es seguro, a veces hasta perduran mucho más en la memoria; decir un simple «_me gustas_» no conquista. ¡No, no, no!, hay que demostrarlo. El tiempo apremiaba y, aunque le tomaría toda la noche, estaba dispuesta a crear el regalo más creativo, laborioso, pero más que nada, significativo que pudo imaginar y, con él, pedirle que fuera con ella al baile de disfraces el viernes en la noche; su última oportunidad de cementar algo antes de que parta hacia Idaho por dos meses o, por el contrario, de terminar astronómicamente con su amistad si no era correspondida.

Efectivamente, le tomó toda la noche terminarlo; ¿estudiar para el examen de ese día?¡Ja!... Debió hacerlo, pero "_esto_" era más importante, después de todo tenía un promedio de nueve en los trimestres anteriores y qué tan difícil podría ser este examen.

Daban justo las cinco de la mañana, no había dormido nada esa noche, así que tomó un largo y helado baño para estar despierta y salió temprano a la escuela para dejar secretamente el regalo en el casillero de Cat e ir a la biblioteca a intentar dormir un rato… digo, estudiar, eso... estudiar.

No compartían ninguna de las primeras tres horas de clase ese día, así que no pudo ver su primera reacción. Después venía el examen de escenografía e inmediatamente la hora de almuerzo. Claro que, gracias a no dormir o estudiar debidamente, tenía toda la teoría confundida y debía concentrarse como si nada más existiera en el mundo. Por suerte, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de cambiar su atención y saludar a Cat (que estaba sentada una fila atrás) cuando ya le habían puesto la hoja del examen sobre el escritorio y se le olvidó todo, casi hasta de su propio nombre.

"Concentración total, recordar las bases de los ciclos pasados y partir de ahí. ¡Vamos Tori, tú puedes! Pan comido... ¡Pan!... No desayuné... ¡No, basta! Concentración", pensaba la morena mientras veía el papel lleno de preguntas.

Un visto por aquí, otro por allá. Realmente se lamentó no haberle dado un par de horas a la lectura de revisión, habían cosas sumamente confusas en las preguntas múltiples.

«Escoja el tipo de luz que debe usarse en la ambientación de una escena cálida y tenue», "Em... Luz... Tipo de luz... Ajam, bueno pensemos. No hay que usar luz incandescente porque al grabar un video de la obra, saldrá de colores amarillos y naranjas, así que, ¿luz blanca?... Y para dar la ambientación... ¿Filtros? ¡Aj!, ¿por qué debemos seguir estas materias? Yo jamás trabajaré en escenografía; quiero ser cantante, tal vez actriz... no técnica", pensaba mientras se decidía por la respuesta. "Luz blanca con filtros y ya".

Otras respuestas rápidas, usando su tan "infalible" método _Ave María dame puntería_ y finalmente un pequeño ensayo al que dio vueltas sobre el único tema que podía recordar claramente; listo, a entregar el examen, justo cuando sonaba el timbre de cambio de hora.

Para ese entonces todos sus compañeros, que si habían estudiado la noche anterior, estaban ya ubicados en la mesa los merenderos. Tori no quería perderse de ninguna oportunidad de ver la reacción de Cat o algún comentario fuera de lugar de Jade así que se salió casi corriendo para alcanzarlos.

—¿Quieres otras papas fritas? —preguntó Beck a su novia que le contesto con un simple—:

—¿Quieres que sea la quinta rueda de tu auto?

—Ya, solo preguntaba, no es para tanto —respondió levantándose de la mesa para encontrase con Robbie y Andre que se encontraban en la fila del camión de Festus, tratando de concretar el plan para conquistar a Cat o por lo menos, lograr aquella primera cita que el moreno le había ofrecido.

—Todavía no entiendo por qué no puedo invitarla a la fiesta en privado.

—Robbie, le has pedido a Cat que salga contigo antes —dijo Andre, aconsejando a su amigo mientras veían a la pelirroja de lejos—, siempre te ha dicho que eres gracioso y te rechaza.

—Pero...

—Pero nada, ahora vas a invitarla al frente de todos y ella se verá obligada a decirte que sí —explicaba convencido arreglándole la camiseta como si fuera su madre.

—Está bien. Lo haremos como tú quieras.

—No, no lo que yo quiera... —aclaró el moreno revisando que la flor que tenía Robbie en la mano, esté en perfectas condiciones, ni un pétalo fuera de lugar—... lo que va a funcionar, es un plan a prueba de fallas.

Una vez que lograron llegar hasta la caja Robbie pidió un delicioso raspado de cereza, Beck un té helado y Andre una soda de naranja, estaba haciendo un calor insoportable.

—No sabía que te gustaba ese sabor, Rob —mencionó Beck dándole un sorbo a su bebida.

—No es para mi, es para Cat.

—La va a invitar a salir —le contó Andre acomodándole los lentes.

—¿Y tú qué haces? ¿Eres su asistente de imagen?

—Soy su entrenador.

—Pues, no creo que logres conquistarla con una bebida helada, tal vez si le preparabas algo especial o le comprabas una bolsa de dulces, algo más... personal.

—No, ya lo hice la vez pasada; se los llevó y me dijo que era un "tontín" —interrumpió con vergüenza.

—¿Cómo el enano de Blanca Nieves? —reía el delgado chico.

—Sí, precisamente. Vine con ese suéter verde que mi abuela me tejió y me quedaba enorme.

—Mejor vamos a la mesa —sugirió Andre, sospechando que Robbie ponía el plan en riesgo hasta con un hola—. Recuerda esto bien, no titubees ni la pierdas de vista, seguro, dispuesto y con optimismo, ¿entendido?

Robbie asintió y los tres chicos se encaminaron donde estaban sus amigas; pero cuando llegaron se encontraron con Tori, que parecía querer ocupar el mismo lugar que él. Ambos lucharon con la mirada por el puesto libre, hasta que Andre intervino y jaló a la morena por el brazo.

—Tori, ven conmigo —dijo ayudando a su padawan.

—Pero…

—No lo arruines por favor, ya está lo suficientemente nervioso —susurró a su oído—. Lo estoy ayudando con Cat.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó sin darse cuenta, llamando la atención de todos en la mesa y hasta de algunos chicos de alrededor.

—Baja la voz… es secreto —le respondió disimulando y la obligó a sentarse justo en frente de sus dos amigos que ahora ella miraba con angustia.

—¿Cat?

—Hola Robbie, ¿cómo te fue en tu examen?

—Bien, ya sabes, recuperé mi lugar como el mejor en la materia, ni siquiera tuve que estudiar.

—A mi también me fue bien…

—Como a todos —interrumpió Jade desganada—. Hasta un niño de cinco años podría aprobar esa materia.

—¿Qué tal te fue a ti, Tori? Te vi un poco nerviosa en clase —preguntaba Cat dándole más atención de la que Robbie quería; necesitaba volver a la conversación, a ellos dos, entregarle la flor, la bebida e invitarla a salir.

—Sí, estaba nerviosa es que no pude estudiar mucho ayer, pero creo que me fue bien —le contaba la latina.

Andre ya había empezado a darle indicaciones con los ojos para que se apure o perdería su oportunidad.

—¿Acaso tenías algo más "importante" que hacer anoche? Tal vez salir con... —insinuó Jade, señalando con los ojos a su amigo de anteojos.

—¡No! —interrumpió sabiendo que crearía un incómodo momento si terminaba esa frase y es lo último que necesitaba, mucho menos frente a Cat— Sí, estaba haciendo algo, pero no salí con nadie.

—¡Vaya, vaya, Vega!, la verdad me sorprendes, a veces pienso que lo único que haces es venir a la escuela, ir a casa, estudiar, dormir y empezar nuevamente la rutina, pero al parecer también te pajeas… ¡bien por ti!

—¡Qué graciosa eres! —respondió con una sonrisa fingida—, para que sepas, yo no necesito hacer esas cosas; estaba preparando un trabajo especial y sí, era más importante que estudiar.

Cat sonrió escuchando esta última afirmación, no tenía que decirlo directamente para hacerse entender, _ella_ era aquello que fue más importante que estudiar, hacer ese regalo que encontró en su casillero.

—Bueno, bueno, creo que Robbie tenía algo que decir… —Se inmiscuía el moreno, tratando de acelerar el proceso.

—Emm, sí… Cat, te compré esto —dijo sin saber como continuar, realmente no se le daba lo sutil en público, por eso odiaba la idea de pedirle una cita frente a todos sus amigos.

—Gracias Robbie, pero no hacía falta, ya tengo una bebida y es bastante grande, no podré con las dos.

—Oh… pues, em… igual te traje esta rosa —continuó mientras Andre se tapaba la cara con una mano para no tener que presenciar el bochornoso evento que sucedía en sus narices—. Es que… quería saber si querías salir conmigo el viernes e ir juntos a la fiesta de disfraces —dijo dando un suspiro de alivio al por fin terminar con el discurso que había preparado.

—No se va a poder —respondió Jade por su amiga.

—¿Disculpa? Le pregunté a Cat.

—Y yo te estoy diciendo que NO-SE-VA-A-PODER.

—¿Acaso Cat no va a ir a la fiesta? —preguntó Andre— ¿Qué tiene de malo que vaya con Robbie?

—No tiene nada de malo, pero ya se le adelantaron.

—¡¿Qué?! —respondieron ambos chicos al unísono completamente sorprendidos, Beck por el contrario reía en silencio porque ya sabía que venía, había pasado la mañana completa escuchando a Jade y Cat hablar, no mencionó nada antes porque no quería romper las ilusiones de su amigo, no le correspondía.

—Pues sí, Cat tiene un admirador secreto y _él_, ya ganó esa cita.

Cat ni siquiera se inmutaba, dejó a Jade hablar y hablar en su nombre, porque era la verdad. Alguien la había invitado a salir, alguien que ella esperaba que lo hiciera desde hace más de una semana y que nadie más tenía idea que existía en sus pensamientos.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y quién es? —preguntó molesto el chico de los lentes gruesos.

—¿Qué parte de admirador _se-cre-to_, no se entiende?

—¿Y cómo va a tomarlo en serio, si no sabe quién es? —protestaba, mofándose con un par de risas. Si eso era todo, él todavía tenía probabilidades de conseguir lo que buscaba—. ¿Quieres ir al baile conmigo, Cat? Pasaré a buscarte en el auto de papá —dijo mirándola fijamente y sonriendo con prepotencia. Pobre chico, no sabía que su latina amiga, ya tenía la palabra "ganadora" escrita en la frente.

—Lo siento, Robbie pero… Jade tiene razón —confirmó la pelirroja, regalándole a Tori una leve sonrisa, con la que respondía un "_sí, acepto_"_,_ que únicamente ambas entendían.

—¿Este chico te conoce siquiera? ¿Te dio una flor? ¿Te compró la bebida que te vuelve locamente feliz? ¿Te llevará al baile en un lujoso automóvil? Porque yo no veo nada en tus manos. ¿Al menos te escribió una estúpida carta? ¿Qué hizo para convencerte? —arremetía el chico con preguntas sin parar.

—Hizo algo mucho mejor que todo eso junto —afirmó la gótica.

—¿Qué? ¡Vamos!, ¿qué puede ser mejor que mimar a alguien con las cosas que le gustan?

—¡Esto! —dijo Jade sacando un cassette tape de la cartera de su amiga.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntaron ambos chicos.

—¿Una cinta vieja? —cuestionó Andre, asombrado de ver ese objeto en la mesa.

¿Cómo podía ser posible que un vestigio, que se usaba hace más de veinte años, le ganase a sus tácticas de conquista? Procuró aconsejar a Robbie con toda la experiencia que tenía, le recomendó lo que más le funcionaba, ser amable, pensar en los gustos de esa persona y regalarle lo que siempre lograba sacarles un suspiro, una linda y perfecta flor.

Para su mala suerte, parece que todas las chicas con las el que salía, estaban desesperadas, no tenían más de dos centímetros de frente como para contentarse con tan poco y aceptar una cita con él, o, tal vez, el hecho de que era un simpático chico, presentable y con talento, no le caía nada mal y era lo que ellas admiraban tanto en él; lo cual simplemente no funcionaba con Robbie; ser ventrílocuo definitivamente no era uno de los atributos con los que las chicas soñaban.

—No es sólo una cinta vieja —aclaró Jade tomándola en sus manos y abriendo la caja plástica—. Esto… es una obra de arte.

—¿Estás loca? —dijo el frustrado pretendiente sin entender—. ¿Qué tiene eso de especial? Ni siquiera lo puede oír.

—Primero, claro que puede escucharlo, Pucket tiene un equipo de sonido con casetera. Segundo, el simple hecho de que no puedes grabar un cassette sin escuchar cada una de las canciones, ya es un gran mérito. No hizo una simple lista en el reproductor y metió un CD en la computadora para quemarlo, no —enfatizaba emocionada, tanto que hasta su propio novio se asombró y empezó a pensar que tal vez estaba haciendo las cosas mal con sus regalos—. Escogió cada una de estas canciones, las ordenó, logrando un buen ritmo, y lo hizo mucho antes de que se pusiera a grabarlas, una por una —continuaba explicando, mientras Tori trataba de no sonreír con la forma en que su regalo había impactado a una de las personas que más la detesta en el mundo—. Este tape dura sesenta minutos, ¿sabes lo que significa? Que para terminarlo pasó por lo menos dos horas, solo grabándolo. Además… miren el arte de la portada. —Mostraba a todos abriendo con cuidado el libretín—. Está llena de cosas que a Cat le gustan, dulces, gatos, más dulces, jirafas, personajes de su cuento favorito y las letras de cada una de las dieciséis canciones que eligió, señalando además, con un color diferente las frases que le recuerdan a Cat.

La pequeña pelirroja empezaba a sonrojarse, porque había pasado gran parte de las horas de clase de la mañana leyendo, una por una, las letras, sobretodo aquella que sonó de fondo durante su primer beso, la que la hizo descubrir la identidad de "su admirador".

—¿Esto? Esto le costó a esa persona hoooras de sueño y una dedicación que jamás podrás igualar con una flor y un raspado de sabores. —Terminaba, guardando con sutileza el regalo y devolviéndolo a su dueña—. Y sí, para que sepas, vino junto con una carta que la invitaba a encontrarse con _él_ en el baile y descubrir su identidad allí… ¡Y Cat la va a aceptar! —decía completamente convencida, ni siquiera regresaba a ver a su amiga para confirmarlo, estaba decidido—. Así que no se puede Robbie. Aprende de su admirador, esto es ser digno de salir con una chica como Cat; haz una nota mental.

El chico se sentía tan avergonzado y humillado que tomó la bebida helada y la arrojó, junto con la flor, al basurero, caminando rápidamente fuera de los merenderos.

—No hacía falta que seas tan cruel, Jade.

—Beck, bebé… alguien tiene que hacerlo bajar al planeta tierra. ¿Cuántas veces le ha dicho Cat que no saldrá con él?

—De todas formas, no necesitabas herirlo de esa manera.

—Solo le falta un poco de experiencia en invitar a una chica a salir —justificaba Andre.

—Pues le falta mucho, porque Cat no es una chica de Northridge —le respondió Jade.

—¡Heeey! Esas tácticas a mi me funcionan muy bien.

—Discúlpame, pero las chicas con las que sales tampoco están al nivel de Cat; de lo contrario no tendrías una cita cada semana, tendrías una novia…

—Bueno, bueno, basta —interrumpió Beck, tratando de calma el ambiente, no hacía falta que todos se enemisten esa tarde—. Mejor dinos, Cat, ¿cómo sabrás quién es esta persona?

—En la carta dice que se acercará a mi y me recitará una frase, así sabré quién es.

—¿Y cuál es la frase? —preguntó el más moreno de sus amigos.

—No lo sé.

Genial, una vez más estaban todos observando a Cat como si no fuese la chica más inteligente en la mesa, todos menos Tori.

—No lo sabes… —dijo Beck.

—¿Es en serio? —se cuestionaba Andre—. Pero así cualquier persona podría venir y pretender que es este chico.

—Seguramente es una de las frases señaladas en las canciones —concluyó Jade, después de pensarlo un par de minutos—. De lo contrario para que se molestaría en esos detalles.

—Hmm, tienes razón, eso tiene sentido —acordaba el moreno—, ¿y de que vas a ir disfrazada?

"¡Gra-cias, a-mi-go!", pensaba Tori, que hasta el día anterior había pasado tan distraída que ni siquiera se había puesto a pensar en preguntarle.

—Seré un gato…

—Un "sexy" gato. —Interrumpió la gótica—. Tienes que causar un gran impacto —dijo casi como si la que estuviera en plan conquista de _este chico_, fuera ella—. Mañana, saliendo de aquí, vamos directo a mi casa para ayudarte con todo.

"Un sexy gato, ¿hmm? Eso solo me deja una opción", pensaba Tori mientras todos caminaban a su última clase del día, ya había sonado la campana y después de esta hora con Sikowitz, podría correr a buscar el disfraz perfecto.

"Tengo una idea… una sola. Espero que sea lo suficientemente buena".

—Señorita Vega.

—Maestro Eisenberg —respondió antes de entrar al aula de clases.

—Por favor, acompáñeme.

—Pero… ahora debo ir a la clase de actuación.

—No se preocupe, ya le pedí permiso a su maestro —dijo el hombre muy serio.

—Está bien —respondió la latina siguiéndolo por el pasillo—. ¿Sucede algo?

—Pase al aula, por favor.

La situación empezaba a incomodarla, más que nada porque ese maestro es el que les dictaba la clase de escenografía y si precisaba una reunión privada, solo quería decir que le había ido muy mal en el examen de la mañana.

Tori tomo asiento y espero paciente a que el maestro ordene algunos papeles y saque el historial de notas para que le diga el motivo de por que la había sacado de clases.

Unos minutos después de les unió Lane, el consejero escolar.

—Ahora que el señor Alexander ha llegado, podemos empezar con la charla.

—Tori, no sé si el maestro Eisenberg te informó sobre tu calificación final.

—No, aún no —dijo presintiendo lo peor.

—Señorita Vega, siempre ha sido una estudiante ejemplar, sin embargo en el examen de la mañana ha sacado la peor nota que uno de mis estudiantes ha tenido en la historia de mi carrera como profesor.

—Debe haber un error, no me fue tan mal —se defendía, no quería reprobar la materia—. El ensayo estuvo muy bien armado, estoy segura.

—Sí, el ensayo es perfecto, pero cubre apenas la décima parte de la nota y con las diez preguntas que logró contestar correctamente, de las noventa que se tomaron, tiene otro décimo de la nota, lo que en total da un 2 sobre 10 y promediando el resto de calificaciones llega a un 6.6 y la clase de aprueba con un 7.

—No puede ser, no es ni medio punto —se lamentó y rápidamente preguntó—: ¿Hay algo que hacer para recuperar la nota? O debo ir a la escuela de verano.

—Ese es el problema que nos aqueja y por el cual queríamos hablar contigo —dijo Lane entregándole un volante de una obre de teatro—. Dado que eres la única estudiante que reprobó la materia, no se abrirá curso de verano; pero como tú sabes, requieres esta nota para poder inscribirte en varias de las clases de último año, sin ellas no podrás graduarte.

—¡¿Quiere decir que reprobaré un año completo?! ¡¿Por un examen?! —De repente sentía como todo se hacía pesado. Sus papás la matarían, sus planes para la universidad y en general su vida, se complicaban, no podía ser posible, era una nota una simple nota; por supuesto, la única del trimestre y que se promediaba con dos notas más, y aunque las otras sean excelentes, un 2... lo arruinaba todo.

—No reprobaras el año, no necesariamente —dijo Lane— Esa publicidad que acabo de darte es de una obra que el maestro Eisenberg está montando con el grupo de teatro del Centro Juvenil. He acordado con él que te suba el punto que te falta bajo la condición de que ayudes como asistente de escenografía en la producción de la obra.

—¿Y con eso ya no tendría problemas, verdad?

—Sí, señorita Vega, con eso pasa el año y saldamos cuentas —confirmó el profesor—, si está de acuerdo, hacemos el cambio de nota inmediatamente, pero déjeme recordarle que esta es una obra importante y no puede fallar en sus obligaciones.

—Entiendo, no hay problema, lo haré —respondió Tori agradeciendo al consejero y a su maestro.

El compromiso que hacía era de apenas tres semanas hasta el estreno de la obra y las dos fechas en las que se presentaría al público. Después estaría libre y con la nota necesaria.

Ya más tranquila con acuerdo, pudo volver a concentrarse en lo único le interesaba al momento y eso era encontrar el disfraz para la fiesta de fin de año.

Recorrió varias tiendas pero no lograba hallar lo que se había imaginado; quería que, sobretodo Cat, no pudiese apartarle la vista. Finalmente llegó a casa y dándose por vencida se lanzó al sofá rojo de la sala de estar. Por suerte su molesta hermana estaba en la cocina preparando una nueva mascarilla de pepinillo y aguacate para hidratar su cabello.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó sentándose a la par de Tori.

—Tratando de pensar como hacer un disfraz de ratón para mañana —respondió dejando a su Trina preocupada.

—¿No me digas que tienes un raro fetiche con la gente disfrazada de animal? —La miró complemente extrañada alejándose unos centímetros.

—¿Qué? ¡No! Estoy buscando un disfraz para la fiesta de mañana.

—¿Ratón? ¿No puedes ir de enfermera, o maestra sexy o algo que te consiga un novio?

—No necesito un novio Trina y quiero ir de ratón.

—Bueno, ¿y por qué no lo compras y ya?

—Busqué en más de quince tiendas, no hay, no existe el ratón sexy.

—Antes que nada… ew, estás mal de la cabeza —respondió continuando con la mezcla de la mascarilla—. ¿Por qué no lo buscas en internet?

La latina no podía creer que esa gran idea no se le ocurriera antes, mucho menos que se le ocurriera a su hermana antes que a ella.

Por suerte Trina estaba de buen humor y le ofreció ir a recogerlo si lograba conseguirlo antes de las ocho de la noche y como por arte de magia, ahí estaba, en la segunda página que visitó.

Era un traje corto, gris claro, de tela como terciopelo, que tenía una parte de color blanco en forma de V que iba desde el filo del escote hasta su ombligo, asemejando un corazón; venía junto con un par de orejas en una diadema y una pequeña cola cosida alrededor… era perfecto.

Todo estaba listo ahora solo tenía que esperar hasta la tarde del viernes, arreglarse para impresionar y preparar un plan para hablar con Cat a solas.

—Así que, ¿aprobaste haciendo un trato? —preguntó su moreno amigo, saliendo de la última hora de clases ese viernes, listos para revisar sus notas finales e irse a casa.

—Sí, tuve qué, de lo contrario perdía un año completo o tendría que cambiarme de escuela.

—Bueno, no es por mucho tiempo, por lo menos.

—Sí, eso sí.

—¡Qué no! —Escucharon gritar a la gótica desde el otro extremo del corredor y regresaron a ver como venía dos pasos en frente de Cat caminando apresuradamente en su dirección.

—Pero Jade, yo quería ir de un gato rosado.

—¡No!

—Pero…

—Pero con ese disfraz parecerás un peluche no un gato y tu admirador saldrá corriendo de la fiesta.

—No lo hará —respondió Cat, que no quería acceder al cambio de atuendo.

—Igual irás de gato. —Insistió su amiga—. Solo que será negro, sexy y totalmente adorable.

—¿Y ahora que pasa? —preguntó Andre a las dos chicas cuando se encontraron con ellos.

—Nada —dijo Jade mirando con advertencia a su pequeña amiga, no quería discutirlo más, se hizo espacio entre algunos estudiantes y se acercó a la cartelera para buscar sus calificaciones.

—Yo creo que te verás linda en cualquier color, serás un hermoso gato —susurró Tori al oído de Cat, agachándose un poco mientras sus dos compañeros se distraían buscando sus nombres en la lista.

Cat sonrió de oreja a oreja dejando salir una risita.

—¿De qué irás tú?

—Es una sorpresa, tendrás que esperar a la noche.

—Seguro te verás muy linda también.

—Eso espero, hay alguien que necesito impresionar.

—No, necesitas un disfraz para hacerlo, podrías ir sin él y seguro te iría muy bien —dijo Cat, guiñándole el ojo, acercándose a sus amigos. Tori no pudo evitar abrir los ojos de par en par, pero pronto fueron reemplazados por una cara de felicidad única.

—¿Y a ti que te pasa? Tienes cara de boba y la nota más baja… —preguntó Jade al verla tan contenta.

—Tal vez en la escuela —contestó Tori, parada en el mismo lugar, sin siquiera preocuparse por el resto de calificaciones.

—¡Cat! —grito la gótica rodando los ojos—. Vámonos, Tori ya se puso rara.

Horas después Andre estaba listo, pero aún faltaba una hora para el encuentro con sus amigos, así que decidió llamar a su amiga para preguntarle si quería que la pase a recoger.

—Gracias, te lo agradezco, iba a pedir un taxi porque Trina decidió salir y me dejó colgada —contestó la latina, terminando de colocarse un modesto labial color rojo, muy bajo.

—Paso por ti en veinte minutos entonces.

Y como si fuese un cronómetro dio un par de pitos al claxon exactamente en el tiempo ofrecido.

—Vaya, estás… luces increíble Tori —dijo su amigo al verla entrar al auto.

—Gracias —dijo amablemente mientras se ponía el cinturón de seguridad—, tú también zombie de los ochentas, esa chaqueta te queda genial.

—Bueno, ahora vamos por Robbie.

—¿Qué no iba a ir en el lujoso auto de su papá?

—Solo si lograba conseguir una cita, así que me llamó para que lo recoja.

—Te sientes culpable, ¿hmm?

—Un poco —respondió el moreno—, todavía no entiendo por qué Cat elegiría a este tipo que ni conoce. Robbie es una buen chico y se nota que le tiene mucho cariño.

—Pues…

—¿Sabes? Espero que la cita de Cat de hoy vaya muy mal, pésimo, que sea un horrible chico y que la trate de la patada.

—¡Andre!

—Lo siento, pero esta situación me molesta mucho —respondió frunciendo el ceño—, sobretodo por lo que Jade dijo acerca de que no tengo novia porque mis tácticas de conquista son malas. Yo que culpa tengo que Robbie no sepa seguir instrucciones, además… ¡yo he tenido muchas chicas! ¡Muchas!

—Eso no es excusa para que le desees el mal a Cat —respondió igual de molesta. No le había hecho ninguna gracia lo que había escuchado—. Jade dice muchas estupideces, ya la conoces, por qué la escuchas.

—Olvídalo…

Ambos quedaron en silencio mientras esperaban a que su otro amigo salga de su casa y suba al auto. Tori dudaba si debía o no confesarle que ella era el "admirador secreto", quería pero, lo escuchó hablar de una forma tan despectiva que prefirió no hacerlo en ese momento.

—Hola chicos —saludó, sin que ninguno de sus amigos le respondiera.

—¡Uy, que genio!

—¡Cállate Rex! —protestaron ambos y continuaron el viaje sin omitir ningún sonido.

Al llegar, ya media clase estaba adentro bailando y disfrutando la noche. Era una casa de uno de sus compañeros, un lugar muy grande, con un patio inmenso. Los árboles estaban adornados con lámparas de papel al igual que los balcones de las habitaciones del segundo piso y vasos rojos y azules (que indicaban bebidas alcohólicas y sin alcohol), yacían ubicadas por todo el lugar.

Pronto divisaron a Beck, quien bailaba solo afuera del baño al que Cat y Jade habían entrado para ajustar la cola en el vestido de la pelirroja.

—Wow, Tori…

—Gracias —dijo sin dejarlo terminar, no quería que Jade lo escuchara decirle algo agradable y que luego esté como piedra en zapato, molestándola toda la noche.

—¿Han visto a Cat? —preguntó Robbie girando su cabeza por todo el lugar si lograr divisarla.

—Está por salir —respondió Beck señalando la puerta— ¿Qué eres? ¿Un profesor chiflado?

—Detective, gracias… Quiero descubrir quién es el idiota que me robó a Cat.

Tori cerró los ojos por un segundo y tragó en seco, las cosas se estaban complicando; dos de sus amigos echaban humo por los oídos solo con mencionar al "admirador"; tanto que empezó a preocuparle que pasaría si se enteraban que ella era "la idiota" que le robó a su pretendida. Y para que hablar de Jade; era un hecho que el momento que supiera la verdad, se convertiría en su némesis, sería su eterna acosadora (mucho más que de costumbre). Por lo menos Beck parecía estar en el punto medio, no daba señales de que le moleste o de que explotaría al saber su identidad.

—¡Vega! —dijo Jade al verla, con un tono seductor—… ¿Hamster?

—Ratón —respondió la morena, rodando los ojos.

—Mira Cat, ya tienes con quién jugar —dijo la gótica como burla, sin darse cuenta que, para ellas, esas palabras tenían otro significado.

—Te ves muy bien, Tori. Realmente linda.

—Tú también, Cat.

Ambas intercambiaron unas sonrisas que pasaron desapercibidas por sus amigos, después de todo, ellos estaban atentos a "un chico", no a un inofensivo ratón.

—¡Vámonos a bailar! —dijo Jade, tomando de la mano a su novio y jalándolo para la sala—Ya estamos todos, que esperan.

Minutos después estaban todos en un círculo disfrutando juntos. Robbie se encargó de traer las bebidas, dejando a Rex sentado en un sillón; un poco de ponche, soda y un par de shots de vodka con gelatina.

—¿Por qué no dejas de vigilar a Cat? —preguntó Jade haciendo a un lado al enojado chico de anteojos.

—Porque quiero descubrir al idiota y matarlo, ¿te importa?

—Rex tiene más agallas que tú, que le podrías hacer.

—¡Ja! Ya veremos, primero necesito saber quién es y no le quitaré la vista de encima a Cat hasta que aparezca.

—¿Por eso viniste disfrazado de bibliotecario?

—¡Detective!

—Yo podría ser mejor detective que tú disfrazada así, de Marilyn Monroe.

—¿Quieres apostar?

—¿Me estás retando? —contestó divertida, por su puesto que ganaría dicha apuesta, así Cat se siguiera negando a contarle algún detalle del "famoso chico"—. No sabes en lo que acabas de meterte.

Siguieron discutiendo los términos de su desafío, al cual también se les sumó Andre como referí. Por lo menos esa noche, pasarían entretenidos con aquella tarea.

Lo malo de todo, era que ahora habían tres pares de ojos sobre la pelirroja y cada vez menos posibilidades de que Tori se le acerque con intensiones de llevarla a un lugar remoto donde pudieran estar a solas.

—Vega, ni se te ocurra acercarte a Cat —amenazó la gótica al verla con intensiones de ir a buscarla.

—Está sola en ese sillón hace más de media hora porque ustedes no se cansan de buscarle cinco patas al gato y la dejan en paz.

—¡Necesitamos saber quién es! —protesta Robbie.

—¡No! No necesitan saber nada, no es asunto suyo —dijo muy molesta, ya estaba harta de no poder disfrutar la última noche que podía pasar junto a su amiga por la estúpida obsesión que tenían los tres.

—¿A dónde vas? —reclamó Jade, tomándola de la muñeca, la cual sacudió inmediatamente.

—Al baño, ¿está prohibido?

—Tan solo no te acerques a Cat.

La latina rodó los ojos y desapareció por el pasillo hasta el fondo de la casa.

—Déjala Jade, tiene razón… —decía Beck cuando se vio interrumpido por Robbie.

—¡Ese! ¡Ese es!

—¿Gilbert?

—Nop, no fue —dijo Andre, al al supuesto joven irse tan pronto como llegó, al parecer Cat tampoco quería que nadie se le acerque, nadie que no sea Tori.

—¿Por qué no dejan este juego ridículo? —sugirió Beck— Ni Cat está disfrutando, ni nosotros.

—Bebé, ¿por qué mejor no haces algo productivo y…? —Comenzó a decir Jade pero se vio interrumpida por un choque entre dos chicos que estaban un tanto tomados y decidieron iniciar una pelea del accidente.

Un grito vino tras otro, luego un empujón, por lo menos veinte chicos rodeándolos pidiendo que se caigan a golpes y empezó el caos, lo que permitió a Cat huir de la vista de todos y seguir a Tori.

Por supuesto la latina no había ido al baño, solo quería salir de esa sala de baile donde se había cansado de esperar un momento perfecto que nunca llegaría y subió al tercer piso de la casa para tomar un poco de aire en la terraza.

—¿Harta de la fiesta? —preguntó la pelirroja desde la puerta.

—¡Hey, lograste escapar! —dio la vuelta al escuchar esa particular voz.

—Sí, Flint y Tom empezaron una pelea y los chicos se distrajeron —dijo dando un salto y sentándose al filo del ancho borde de piedra, quedando a su lado izquierdo.

—Siento mucho haber provocado todo esto. Si tan solo no hubiese jugado a hacerme la interesante y hubiera firmado mi nombre en lugar de _admirador secreto_, todo…

—Todo, ¿qué?

—Nadie estaría buscándome para matarme y podrías disfrutar tu última noche aquí. —se despegó del barandal y caminó unos pasos hasta quedar justo en frente de la pelirroja.

—Igual hubieran protestado por algo, no hagas caso —dijo estirando sus manos para que Tori le entregara las suyas—. Me encantó el regalo... y a Jade también. —La pequeña acariciaba el dorso de sus dedos, finalmente entrelazándolos, sintiendo como Tori se tensaba un poco por la acción—. Aunque a mi más…

—Lo noté —contestó, con un suspiro—. Me gustó hacerlo. Algo especial para que lo escuches en Idaho.

—Amé todas las canciones, sobretodo… _Labios rotos_, nunca la había escuchado antes.

—¿No? Es una de mis favoritas.

—Entiendo el por qué; está genial, igual que tu disfraz —dijo jalándola un poco hacia ella—. Así que… ¿ratón?

—¿Te gustó?

—Mucho, ¿y el mío?… Iba a ser un gato rosado, pero…

—Te vez hermosa, aunque siempre eres un sexy gato para mi—dijo, marcando las mejillas de la pelirroja de un tono rosado.

—Y, ¿te gusta mucho el queso? —preguntó Cat, sacando una risa de Tori que no logró entenderla por completo.

—¿Qué?

—Ya sabes, por lo de ratón.

—¡Ah, no!… Es que… a los gatos les gusta los ratones… por eso elegí este atuendo… Porque tú eres un gato… y… yo quería saber si tal vez… —titubeaba Tori al responder, un poco avergonzada por la explicación, pero Cat la encontró adorable y soltó sus manos para quitarle la diadema de orejas.

—Espera —dijo sacándose las suyas e intercambiándolas por las de ratón—¡Ahora sí! —Le hizo una seña a Tori para que incline un poco y colocó las de gato en su cabeza, finalmente preguntando—: ¿Qué tal me veo ahora?

—Te ves igual de hermosa —respondió Tori divirtiéndose con lo que Cat acababa de hacer.

—Y… a este gato… —mencionó Cat, acariciando suavemente la mejilla izquierda de la latina— ¿le gusta este ratón?

—… Mucho —susurró colocando sus manos a los costados de su amiga y acercándose lentamente hasta descansar sus frentes juntas.

—No vas a comerme, ¿verdad? —dijo Cat en una voz muy baja.

—Hoy no —rió frotando sus narices y acercándose a sus labios para depositar un tierno beso.

Finalmente, después de días de preguntarse si lo que había sentido esa primera vez se repetiría, volvía a juntar sus labios a los dulces y tibios de Cat, probándolos apenas, antes de regresar por otro más profundo. "Saben a cereza", pensó, volviendo a atraparlos esta vez incluyendo su juguetona lengua que buscaba encontrarse con la suave de su amiga.

Todo estaba ahí, presente; el cosquilleo en la punta de sus dedos, en su rostro, en su nariz, el acelerado palpitar en su pecho, una repentina oleada de calor que se acumuló en su estómago y esas ansias infinitas de continuar, tocándola, sintiéndola, apretándola a su cuerpo, probando su suave sabor.

Sus manos habían recorrido desde su cintura girando por su espalda y terminando tras su nuca, la cual acaricio, atrayéndola más, quedando sin aliento, cuando de repente escucharon un golpe ligero en el vidrio de la puerta de la terraza y se separaron con un poco de vergüenza, inmediatamente buscando su origen.

—¡Beck! —dijo Tori sorprendida, su amigo las había visto besarse, descubriendo su identidad... Estaba frita, en problemas, no quería ni pensar en que pasaría el momento que los otros tres se enteren.

—Tranquilas, todo esta bien... —dijo el muchacho con una sonrisa—, me tropecé y si no pongo la mano en el vidrio me golpeo la cabeza contra él.

Ambas lo observaron con anticipación, ¿qué haría?, ¿las expondría a la furia de sus otros tres amigo o…?

—¿Así que eres tú? ¿Su admiradora? —preguntó con gracia acercándose a poco a ambas—. No diré nada, no se preocupen.. Ahora entiendo muchas cosas... ratón… —Sonrió con amplitud, ganándose la misma respuesta de ambas chicas.

—Voy a distraer a los dementes de abajo unos minutos más, pero cuando bajen, háganlo por separado para evitar problemas —dijo dándoles un beso corto a cada una en la mejilla—, se ven muy bien juntas.

—Gracias Beck —respondió Tori viendo como se marchaba su amigo y acercándose nuevamente a su gato.

—Por suerte fue él y no Jade.

—Lo sé —rieron entrelazando nuevamente sus dedos—, Cat, te voy a extrañar... mucho.

—Y yo a ti.

—Ni siquiera tuve oportunidad de pedirte salir en una cita —dijo cabizbaja la latina, que no quería cortar ese momento, ni permitir que su amiga viaje al siguiente día.

—Todavía puedes hacerlo.

—¿Una cita para vernos en dos meses?

—¡Qué tal… nuestra primera cita a distancia!

—¿A 1445 kilómetros la una de la otra? —preguntó confundida la morena entrecerrando los ojos.

—Podríamos, ver una película por video conferencia o compartir una cena, o…

—No podría darte un beso al final de la noche —dijo Tori triste, interrumpiéndola—. Ni tomarte de la mano o abrazarte…

—Pero podríamos vernos, conversar, escribirnos y tal vez hasta podrías viajar a visitarme —insistió Cat y la acercó suavemente para abrazarla, aun manteniendo sus manos juntas y situándola entre sus piernas—. Y entonces podré regalarte todos los besos que te debería hasta entonces, te tomaría de las manos para salir a pasear y te abrazaría al dormir —le decía a una Tori cada vez más avergonzada que tenía una amplia sonrisa y un color rojizo en sus mejillas, por las caricias que sentía en su espalda.

—Eso me encantaría.

—Entonces… ¿quieres salir el verano conmigo? —preguntó el pelirrojo gato recibiendo un asentimiento entusiasmado, al cual contestó con otro beso que de igual manera se sintió increíble; eran ellas las que se provocaban esas sensaciones con cada toque, cada caricia haciendo especial cada beso… se sentía fantástico.

Tal como lo sugirió Beck, se separaron unos minutos y bajaron a destiempo para evitar sospechas. Cuando los tres intensos chicos, la vieron bajar por las escaleras se dieron cuenta que habían perdido su oportunidad de descubrir a ese chico y empezaron una nueva discusión sobre quién había tenido la culpa de perder a Cat de vista.

—¿Y quién es? —preguntó Jade impaciente, con sus dos amigos a la espalda esperando la respuesta.

—No lo sé, no le vi el rostro. Llevaba una máscara muy bonita y grande, como esas de mimo, si saben a cuales me refiero, ¿verdad? Bueno quién no lo haría, todos saben como son los mimos…

—¡Cat! —gritaron los tres al mismo tiempo interrumpiendo esa hila de ideas que ellos creían era uno más de sus típicos despistes, sin embargo fue perfectamente planeado para confundirlos.

—¿Aún no sabes quién es? —preguntó Andre indignado.

—No.

—¿Y por qué tienes esa enorme sonrisa? —preguntó Robbie—. ¿Qué…? Acaso…

—¡No me digas que planearon otra cita! —Se inmiscuyó Jade.

—Vamos a escribirnos durante el verano, ya veremos cuando regrese —respondió su amiga encaminándose a la pista de baile—. ¿Van a pasar ahí parados el resto de la noche o van a festejar conmigo mi último día en Los Ángeles? Quiero tomarme fotos con todos, ¿vienen?

La gótica rodó los ojos y alzando los hombros la siguió como el resto de sus amigos.

—Perdiste Robbie.

—¡Hey, Tú tampoco ganaste, Jade!

—Eso ya lo veremos, tenemos el resto del verano, risitos. Prepárate, porque yo nunca pierdo una apuesta.

— — —

_Regálame tu corazón  
>Déjame entrar a ese lugar<br>Donde nacen las flores donde nace el amor  
>Entrégame tus labios rotos<br>Los quiero besar los quiero curar  
>Los voy a cuidar con todo mi amor<em>

_Es raro el amor  
>Que se te aparece cuando menos piensas<br>Es raro el amor_

_No importa la distancia, el tiempo ni la edad_

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de autor:<strong>

Gracias por leer este capítulo :D La canción que le da nombre es "Labios rotos" de Zoe. Si tienen chance por ahí pueden buscarla en YouTube o leer su letra.

La verdad estoy muy emocionada, porque tengo varias ideas para cuando estén separadas, y espero divertirme mucho escribiendo así como ustedes leyendo.

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Vale una ":)" o prefieren dejarme una ":("?

Ya saben, la cajita de reviews aguanta todo.

Hoy es mi cumple así que… ojalá y me arme de valor para publicar otra cosita más tarde. Feliz día de mi cumpleaños para todos, gócenla como yo lo haré y que tengan un buen fin de semana.

¡Suerte y adior!


	4. Infinito

**Disclaimer: Victorious y sus personajes no pertenecen.**

* * *

><p>—¿Y ahora dónde está? —preguntaba Andre, un poco cansado de esperar en la puerta de salida del museo.<p>

—Creo que regresó a la momia inca, la princesa sacrificada —respondió Robbie tratando de divisarla en la multitud.

—¿Juanita? —preguntó la latina dirigiéndose a uno de sus amigos en particular.

—¡No lo sé Tori! No puse atención, estaba distraído viendo como la loca de mi novia respiraba profundamente cerca de esos restos momificados —contestó Beck, molesto y afectado, ya habían pasado más de una hora en ese lugar y Jade había recorrido la exhibición más de cuatro veces—. Lo siento, exploté —se disculpó, dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer—. ¡No le digan que le dije loca, me mata, me mata!

—Tranquilo hermano, todos pensamos que está loca y nadie aquí quiere morir.

—¿Terminaste de ofrecer tu cuerpo para la posesión de almas? —le preguntó Tori viéndola acercarse al grupo con una sonrisa de satisfacción tan grande, como si hubiese terminado de olfatear un campo lleno de aromáticas flores.

—No sabes cuán satisfactorio fue esto —dijo alzando las cejas a la morena de una manera perturbadora—, me siento completamente viva, hmmm —suspiró—… como nueva.

Todos la quedaron viendo con una cara de querer salir huyendo de ahí lo más pronto posible y dejar un camino de humo como en las caricaturas, pero no tuvieron tiempo.

—Mejor vamos a comer —dijo Beck tomándola de la mano para salir del museo de una buena vez y dirigirse al malecón; habían acordado almorzar en uno de los restaurantes de mariscos del muelle.

—¿Ya podemos ordenar? —preguntó Andre, que tenía la mano en la pena de lo agotado que estaba por el calor.

—Robbie ya debe estar por llegar, no iba tan atrás de nosotros —dijo Tori virando hacia la gótica—. Jade, ¿por qué mejor no me entregas las cosas que Cat te mandó para mi? Digo, hasta que llegue Robbie… ¿Jade?

—Cat no te mandó nada —respondió entre dientes.

—Sí lo hizo, me envió un mensaje en la mañana diciendo que te pida lo que te encargó, así qué —dijo la latina estirando la mano en dirección a la gótica, la cual acercó su cara y sopló sobre su palma.

—Ahí tienes, una de las momias, ahora deja de molestar.

—¡Ew, Jade! —Se limpiaba la mano en el la camiseta de su moreno amigo, que en este punto estaba casi desmayado por la falta de alimento—. Vamos, no empieces. Solo dame lo que Cat te encargó.

—¡Aj! Está bien, ten —dijo recogiendo con rabia una bolsa de papel del piso y dejándola sobre la mesa.

Tori la abrió inmediatamente, marcando una sonrisa al ver su contenido.

—¿Te dejó su jirafa? —preguntó Andre husmeando un poco.

—¡Mr. Purple! —aclaró, sacándola para enseñársela a todos.

—Ahora, pon atención —dijo Jade muy seria—, debes colocarte esas absurdas orejas de gato de su disfraz, de lo contrario la Jira-Barney no se dejará alimentar. —A lo cuál Tori le regresó una sonrisa sarcástica y dijo:

—¡Mr. Purple!

—¡Shh! Que no me dejaste terminar —interrumpió—. El menú consiste en un desayuno, almuerzo y cena de pedazos ahumados de arcoíris y para beber, agua de lluvia de estrellas, mucha suerte.

—¿Ya? ¿Terminaste de burlarte?

—No, en realidad no, pero esto si es verdad, _no es un regalo_ así que más vale que lo cuides hasta que Cat regrese.

—No te preocupes, lo conservaré en perfectas condiciones.

—Si, si, si, no sé por qué te lo encargó a ti.

—Tal vez porque no quería que termine como uno de los juguetes de Sid en Toy Story 2…

—¡Cállense! Ya podemos ordenar —dijo Andre emocionado—. Ahí está Robbie, medio muerto pero ahí viene.

—¿Qué diablos te pasó? —preguntó Beck al sudado chico.

—¡Sucede, que es verano… en Los Ángeles… estamos a más de 40 grados… y además de pedalear por 10 kilómetros…, tuve que lidiar con el guardia en el estacionamiento… porque mi vehículo no entra en la categoría normal de _auto_ o _bicicleta_! —contaba entrecortado y completamente enojado.

—Pudiste haber pedido un aventón o tomar el bus, te ves asqueroso y terrible —dijo Jade haciéndose a un lado.

—¿Y Rex? —preguntó Tori. Robbie se enderezó inmediatamente y se levantó de un salto, salpicando sudor alrededor, diciendo que lo había olvidado en la guantera del "coche", pero cuando se disponía a ir por él, Andre lo detuvo y le dijo que haga la orden de lo que iba a comer antes de salir corriendo.

—Cuatro vasos de agua helada con hielos y una ensalada simple de tomate y lechugas.

—¡¿Estás hablando en serio?! ¿Te esperamos por más de 20 minutos para que ordenes agua y lechuga? —Negaba Andre indignado.

—¡Sí! Lo lamento, no tengo un auto 4x4 y no pienso comer más que eso, estoy a dieta para conquistar a Cat.

El escuálido chico de lentes recibió una fusiladora mirada de su moreno amigo, pero antes de que algo más sucediera, Beck le recomendó que se apresurara a recuperar a su muñeco, antes de que desaparezca o se derritiera bajo el sol. El día ya había sido lo suficientemente pesado como para que empiece una riña entre amigos.

Después de ordenar y mientras esperaban que Rex trajera a gritos a Robbie, Tori recibió un mensaje, unos segundos más tarde Jade recibía otro.

—Cat acaba de llegar a Boise, dice que está por salir del aeropuerto para ir a casa y que manda saludos a todos… menos a Tori —aclaró con una sonrisa de maldad.

En ese momento Cat le envió otro mensaje a la latina diciendo que si de casualidad Jade no le dio el saludo que acaba de mandar, podía estar segura de que era la única en del grupo a la que en realidad quería decir un "hola".

—¿Que te pasa Vega? Otra vez estás con cara de idiota.

—Acabo de leer… una buena noticia, nada más.

—¿Sobre qué? —preguntó Andre.

—Em —"Diablos Tori tienes que empezar a practicar la mentira rápida"—… pues, que el lunes hay descuentos en una tienda de…

—No podrás ir —interrumpió Robbie sentándose nuevamente con todos y dejando a Rex sobre sus piernas.

—¿Disculpa?

—Que no podrás ir —repitió normalizando su respiración—, tienes que trabajar conmigo en la producción de la obra del maestro Eisenberg.

—¡¿Contigo?! —preguntó Tori paralizada.

—Sí, soy el jefe de producción.

Genial, simplemente espectacular. Ahora tendría que pasar dos semanas con el chico que estaba moviendo mar y tierra para robarse a la pelirroja que le gustaba. Las vacaciones no podían empezar una la mejor manera, no… Solo una lluvia eléctrica que la dejara sin luz e internet podría superarlo.

—Así que, prepárate Tori, porque las semanas que vienen, no tendrás tiempo libre ni para pintarte las uñas —decía el chico mirándose las suyas, que tenían un color transparente pero un brillo singular.

Sí, todo podía ponerse aun peor.

—¿Por qué no llega la comidaaa? —se quejaba el moreno haciendo berrinche, casi fundido con la mesa caliente.

—Voy a gritar a alguien antes de que tengamos que momificar su cuerpo —dijo Jade levantándose de la mesa, lo que Tori aprovechó para preguntarles algo a sus amigos.

—¡Chicos, chicos! —les dijo apurada y ellos regresaron a verla con una cara de _¿qué te pasa?_—. Cat me escribió en la mañana pidiéndome que hiciéramos algo juntos estas vacaciones para que Jade no pase aburrida, así qué...

—¿Ahora somos bufones de Jade?

—Andre, ella acaba de ir a buscar tu comida...

—¿Ah, sí? —respondió recobrando energía con solo la idea de comer—. ¿Y cuál es el plan?

Tori le sonrió negando y continuó.

—Se me ocurrió que cada semana, uno de nosotros puede sugerir alguna actividad y así tendríamos muchas cosas distintas que hacer —dijo, notando que todos asentían—. Primero podría ir Beck y Andre, y cuando acabemos la obra Robbie y yo, no sé, no importa el orden.

—Me parece una genial idea...

—Shhh, ahí viene —dijo Tori, volteando la mirada—. André, dile que fue tu idea o se opondrá, porque a mi me odia.

—¿De qué hablan? —preguntó Jade retomando su asiento, con dos meseras detrás que venían con los platos de comida.

—Que para no aburrirnos en las vacaciones se me ocurrió que podríamos... —dijo el moreno mirando a Tori tratando de recordar el plan —Em...

—Que cada semana... uno de nosotros puede... —continuó ella, haciendo un gesto con sus manos.

—… Organizar actividades, eso… y así tendríamos diferentes cosas que hacer —terminó el moreno sonriendo ampliamente al ver su enorme plato de camarones.

—Hmm, es una buena idea —Jade acordó—, podríamos empezar desde este lunes en ocho, ya que la semana que viene tenemos una "amenísima" reunión con la familia de Beck.

—Pensé que querías ir —dijo su novio.

Jade rodó los ojos y exclamó:

—Seguro bebé, tus tías y tus primos de Canadá, diversión total —dijo sonriendo y frunciendo el ceño inmediatamente—. Mientras no se les ocurra hacer nada en la playa, bajo este infernal sol, todo bien.

Y sí que hacía un calor extenuante, tan pronto como terminaron de almorzar y salieron de la sombra, sintieron derretirse bajo el fuerte sol.

—¡Te veo el lunes, Tori! ¡Ocho en punto!

Debió saberlo, se avecinaba una tormenta. Robbie, producción, Robbie, no tener tiempo para nada, más Robbie, cansancio, Robbie… El par de semanas que duraría su infierno no iniciaba aun, pero Tori ya estaba desesperada por que termine.

Finalmente llegó a su casa más que agotada y se dispuso a tomar un baño tibio en la bañera para después gozar de un par de horas de sueño para estar lista para su primera video llamada con Cat. Habían acordado que a las nueve en punto de la noche estarían frente al computador.

Entro a su habitación y lo primero que hizo fue lanzarse a la cama y cerrar los ojos.

"Solo cinco minutos, cinco… minutos…"

Pero para su mala suerte no fue así, estaba tan cansada que su cuerpo se rindió por dos horas y despertó cuando el cielo estaba de color naranja, junto con un agudo dolor de cabeza, producto del fuerte sol del medio día.

Entró en su baño, dejó el agua correr para llenar la tina de baño y colocó en el agua un par de gotas de esencia de eucalipto para refrescarse un poco; se sacó la ropa poco a poco y acomodó una bata floreada a un lado. Puso un poco de música suave y entró en el agua. Estaba tibia y sintió un gran alivio, nada como relajarse sola, sin estorbos o ruidos, sol, calor o…

—¡Tori, necesito que me ayudes con algo!

—¡¿Qué?! Trina, estoy bañándome, ¿no lo ves? —le respondió a su hermana que había entrado al cuarto de baño sin siquiera golpear.

—Estás a punto de dormirte en el agua y esto es más importante.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Papá y mamá van a salir de paseo por el fin de semana y yo quiero tener una cita con John.

—¿Y? —respondió Tori abriendo los ojos. No…, no quería ni pensar que ideas tenía su hermana para esa velada.

—Necesito que me ayudes a preparar algo de comer y que luego te encierres en tu cuarto y no salgas hasta mañana —aclaró su hermana—, y me refiero al resto de la noche… puedes poner música alta si quieres, pero no puedes salir, ni escuchar tras la puerta.

—¡Trina!

—Vamos Tori, no me hagas suplicar —se quejaba la mayor arrimada al lavabo.

—Es tu cita, cocina tú. Yo estoy cansada y además tengo planes.

—¿Cuáles, dormir? Ni siquiera tienes novio.

—Igual tengo planes, así que no… Pide una pizza o algo.

—¡Aj! Si no lo haces le diré a mamá y papá que casi pierdes el año entero.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo te enteraste?

—Por favor Tori, soy yo. Nadie puede guardar un secreto conmigo.

—No les digas, me castigarán y yo ya lo arreglé.

—No me importa. Baja a cocinar o les cuento —la chantajeó—. Puedes volver a llenar la tina luego. ¡Ayúdame!

—¡Está bien, lo haré! —gruño indignada, recogiendo su cabello con una toalla—. Pero con dos condiciones.

—¿Cuáles?

—No tengas sexo en otro lugar que no sea tu cama —dijo asqueada poniéndose la bata—. Quiero poder disfrutar del sofá, o la mesa del comedor, o el mesón de la cocina, o la alfombra de la sala, o el baño de visitas, sin pensar que algo pasó ahí contigo y el gorila.

—Eres una aburrida, pero bueno… solo en mi cama y la otra condición.

—Esta es la última vez que me amenazas con contarles a nuestros papás de mi nota o la que va soltar la lengua con que tuviste sexo aquí, con tu novio, seré yo.

—Eres insoportable, ¿sabes? —dijo Trina molesta, golpeando la puerta al salir.

Tori entonces se secó y se vistió con unos leggings grises y una remera floja de mangas largas y bajó a preparar una rápida lasaña que no le tomó más de cuarenta minutos; justo cuando sonó la alarma del horno, John timbraba la puerta.

—Llévate todo lo que necesites, no quiero verte por el resto de la noche —le dijo su hermana, arreglándose el cabello justo detrás de la puerta, segundos antes de abrir.

—Vanidosa —susurró Tori para si misma, tomando tres bolsas de papas fritas, un litro de limonada, un vaso, un tazón lleno de hielos y se dirigió a su alcoba para el encierro nocturno.

Cuando miró el reloj ya eran las ocho y aun se sentía agotada y adolorida, pero no le quedaba tiempo como para volver a llenar la bañera.

—¡Esto es el colmooo! —Protestaba a si misma mientras preparaba una ducha corta que cayera fuerte sobre su espalda y cuello para lograr relajarse, lo cual consiguió sin problemas; su primer instinto al salir, fue echarse sobre la cama y viajar por ahí, en el mundo de los sueños.

Todavía faltaban veinte minutos, que pasaban como si fueran años, así que para evitar dormirse nuevamente, prendió el televisor y su consola de video, y comenzó la entretenida tarea de matar Robbies y Trinas.

—Muerto… muerta… súper muerto… ¡Ja, toma esto hermanita!

«¿Estás por ahí? :P», sonaba su teléfono con un mensaje.

«¡Aquí estoy, ahora me conecto!» —contestó Tori, pausando el juego y apresurándose al espejo, no quería verse desarreglada para su primera llamada, ¿quién era la vanidosa ahora?

Espero unos segundos y el sonido de la llamada comenzó a sonar.

Decir que era la primera vez que ese absurdo pitido la emocionaba era poco, parecía como su estuviera esperando en la puerta de su casa a que Cat diera algunos pasos y apareciera de repente.

Sin embargo, unos segundos más tarde, lo único que veía era una pantalla negra, con un claro ruido de fondo.

—¿Cat?

—Hola, Tori.

—No te puedo ver.

—Lo sé, es que —dijo Cat entrecortada—… estoy cambiándome de ropa, espera un momento, por favor.

Entonces la latina se dio cuanta de que la cámara estaba siendo tapada con algo y aunque ella estaba pidiendo muy a sus adentros que ese "algo" resbalara, decidió decir algo para romper el incómodo silencio.

—Gracias por dejarme las orejas de gato y a Mr. Purple. Los cuidaré muy bien.

—¿Te explicó Jade sobre el horario de comida?

Comentario que la dejó helada… ¿Jade hablaba en serio cuando mencionó lo del arcoíris y la lluvia de estrellas?

—¿Tori?

—Em…

—Listo —dijo la pelirroja apareciendo vestida con su pijama—. Tienes una cara graciosa —rió—, estaba bromeando, ¿sabes?

—Lo imaginé, pero… Jade mencionó algo sobre la comida de la jirafa y… —dijo perdiendo a su amiga en la explicación—. Olvídalo, no importa. Te ves muy linda con tu pijama de frutas.

—Gracias Tori, tú también recién bañada. —Ambas rieron por los sutiles cumplidos que se hicieron y lo extraño que se sentía todo esto.

—Te notas cansada, ¿largo día?

—Sí, el viaje fue agotador, hubo mucha turbulencia —contestó bostezando—. Apenas dejé las maletas en mi habitación, fuimos al hospital a visitar a mi hermano, luego a conocer el pueblo y después regresamos a casa para almorzar. ¿Cómo les fue a ustedes en el museo?

—Bien, aunque fue raro, pero bien.

Tori le contó las travesías de la mañana y como Jade no paraba de inhalar profundamente cerca de las momias, haciendo que todos se incomodaran, a lo que Cat le respondió que solo hace eso para molestarlos, que muchas veces han ido juntas a esas exhibiciones y lo que más le interesa son las historias, pero ella es así, ¿cómo desperdiciar la oportunidad de contrariar a su grupo de amigos?

Después vino la charla sobre lo que harían para entretener a Jade, pero lo más importante de todo fue la decepción que Tori tenía sobre la bendita producción que empezaba el lunes con Robbie de jefe, eso era lo peor.

—Tan solo son dos semanas, vas a ver que todo va bien —la animaba, entrecerrando los ojos.

—Eso espero, solo quiero ya tener mi tiempo libre, dormir hasta tarde, llamarte, ver películas en pijama todo el día, llamarte, comer pizza en la cama, llamarte y volver a dormir.

—Eres un oso perezoso, no un ratón —mencionó Cat sonreída.

—¿Qué harás tú? —preguntó Tori con curiosidad, en realidad no se imaginaba que podría hacer allá, sola, sin amigos; después de todo eran diez semanas de vacaciones.

—Hoy me inscribí en el programa de voluntariado en el área infantil del hospital —le contó la pelirroja con emoción—, empiezo el lunes a las ocho de la mañana.

—¡Vaya! No sabía que tenías ganas de…

—¿Ayudar un poco?

—No me refería a eso… yo…

—Tranquila Tori, yo tampoco lo pensé, solo que hoy al no poder entrar al área de psiquiatría por ser menor de edad, fui a pasear por los corredores y un niño de cuatro años se acercó a mi y me guió hasta su cuarto. Era una habitación enorme, con unas ocho camas, Finn me llevó hasta la suya y me enseñó sus juguetes, así que empezamos a inventar historias y los otros niños se unieron. Unas horas más tarde la doctora encargada me preguntó si quería ayudar y yo le dije que me encantaría, así que me inscribí en el proyecto.

—Suena… triste. Digo…, es genial lo que vas a hacer, pero la idea de niños enfermos, me parte el alma.

—Lo sé, muchos de ellos están combatiendo cáncer, así que están calvos. Una de las niñas, Ana, me dijo que le encantaría tener mi color de pelo cuando le vuelva a crecer.

—Hmm —suspiró Tori con un claro pesar.

—No estés triste Tori… ellos ya están en las mejores manos, es un buen hospital, únicamente necesitan alguien que los haga reír un poco —dijo marcando los hoyos en sus mejillas—, y para eso estaré yo.

—Estoy segura de que pasarán el mejor verano… —se interrumpió a si misma, castigándose—. ¡Dios! Soy tan tonta, a veces debería cortarme la lengua.

—No lo eres, estoy segura de que unos buenos momentos definitivamente mejorarán sus días.

—Nadie mejor para eso que tú —dijo Tori viendo a su amiga recostada en el respaldar de su cama, con los ojos cerrados.

—¿Cat? —preguntó suavemente— ¡¿Cat?! —repitió con más fuerza.

—Perdón, me dormí dos segundos, lo juro, solo dos.

—Ve a descansar, mañana podemos hablar.

—Está bien —bostezó con amplitud—, pero te llamaré apenas despierte.

—Trato hecho.

Las chicas se despidieron y, aunque Cat realmente no podía más y se fue directo a dormir, Tori no pudo conciliar el sueño y continuó matando a las dos personas que la tenían con los nervios de punta… su amigo y escandalosa su hermana.

—¡Tori!

—¿Mmmm..ué? —murmuraba la latina bajo las sábanas. Daban las diez de la mañana del domingo y ella apenas había dormido tres horas.

—¡Tu maldito teléfono está sonando desde hace más de media hora!

—¿Quuué?

—¡Contesta el teléfonooo! —grito su hermana del otro lado de la puerta, la había cerrado con seguro la noche anterior.

—Teléfono, donde está el… —balbuceó dando toques suaves en la cama, sin mover un centímetro más que su mano—. ¡CAT, iba a llamarme! Es ella, es Cat, ¡¿dónde está el maldito teléfono?! —gritó al recordar el acuerdo con su amiga. Pegó un salto y levantó todas sus cobijas, buscó debajo de la cama, dentro de las bolsas de papas y nada, había dejado de sonar algunos segundos antes de que despertara y no tenía idea de como ubicarlo.

—¡Vamos Cat, llámame otra vez!

Volvió a sacudir y desbaratar todo en su cuarto pero no lo encontró.

—Trina, ¿puedes llamarme? —preguntó bajando las escaleras a la cocina.

—No, estoy harta de escuchar ese detestable tono.

—Por favor, no lo puedo encontrar —suplicó acercándose.

—No y más te vale que no suene nuevamente porque lo lanzo por la ventana.

Y así, como por arte de magia, el tono de esa pegajosa canción de _Icona Pop_ empezó a tocar dentro del bolsillo de su sudadera. Había estado con ella todo el tiempo, ni siquiera recordaba que lo guardó ahí cuando fue al baño en la noche, usándolo de linterna, tratando de no ser descubierta por su calenturienta hermana.

—¡Corre Tori! ¡Correeee! —grito su Trina, levantándose de la mesa mientras ella salió disparada hasta su cuarto y volvió a cerrar la puerta con seguro antes de que asesine a su más querido hijo; sin embargo ya era demasiado tarde, la última llamada perdida apareció en su pantalla.

Pronto revisó las notificaciones y vio más de diez llamadas que Cat había hecho desde hace más de una hora y algunos mensajes.

«Tori, ¿estás despierta?»

«Ya veo que no, descansa un poco te llamo al rato».

«¿Despertaste?»

«Voy a salir con mis papás a la feria del centro, espero que haya buena señal ahí, las montañas aquí son tan altas que impiden la recepción en el celular, hablamos en la noche».

Marcó su número un par de veces, pero la pequeña no contestó, se había perdido de la llamada de la mañana, todo por jugar con su consola hasta el amanecer.

Ahora debía recoger el desorden que creó al buscar el aparato y encontrar algo entretenido que hacer que hacer hasta que oscurezca.

…

«Despierta ratón, ya son las siete de la mañana y debes estar ahí a las ocho, ¡suerte!».

De repente el lunes iniciaba bien, un mensaje de una linda chica al levantarse, un desayuno delicioso con panqueques y fruta, y una brisa refrescante; al parecer la temperatura comenzaba a decaer, todo se prestaba para el día perfecto.

Llegó un cuarto para las ocho de la mañana al teatro del Centro Juvenil y fue recibida por su maestro, quien le presentó al resto del equipo y le asigno algunas actividades. Robbie no aparecía por ningún lugar, lo cual según todos era bastante extraño, así que durante ese día fue designada al equipo de luces.

Mientras tanto, en Boise, Cat llegaba al hospital junto con sus padres y dirigiéndose directo al área de enfermería para recibir instrucciones.

—Básicamente lo que les pedimos a los voluntarios es que pasen tiempo con los chicos, ellos no salen del hospital, muchas veces ni se mueven de sus camas, así que jugar un poco con ellos o leerles un cuento les alegra muchísimo.

—Entiendo —dijo ladeando la cabeza al ver a un chiquitín esconderse tras uno de los aparadores—. ¡Finn! —dijo agitando la mano, el pequeño corrió hacia donde estaba y la tomó de la mano, jalándola suavemente.

—Creo que encontraste tu primera misión, Cat —dijo la encargada del programa, viéndola perderse en la gran habitación—. ¡Diviértanse!

No había dudas que lo haría, tenía experiencia con niños por tantos meses que trabajó de niñera con Sam, divertirse con ellos era pan comido. Pasó el día de aquí para allá con el pequeño y con algunos otros que se unieron a los juegos, por supuesto, sin abusar de la actividad física o los gritos, que lograban escucharse al otro lado del corredor.

—¿Y tú que hiciste? —preguntó Cat tras contarle de todo lo que había pasado con los chicos.

—Arreglar luces, mover escenografía, cambiar filtros —contestó divertida—, básicamente todo lo que no supe como contestar en el examen.

—Ese era el punto, ¿no?

—Sí, definitivamente eso es lo que tenía que aprender.

—¿No pasaste con Robbie?

—No, llegó muy tarde y lo pusieron en labores duras —dijo, recibiendo un confuso silencio del otro lado de la pantalla—… ya sabes, a cargar cosas y eso.

—¡Oh!… —respondió Cat, volteando a su derecha, un tanto distraída—. ¿Tori?

—¿Ajá?

—¿Crees que un día puedas venir? —preguntó la pelirroja con un poco de pena—. Sé que no estaba en tus planes viajar estas vacaciones, pero… me encantaría que pudieras ver esto con tus propios ojos.

—¿Qué estás viendo?

—Espera, déjame ver si puedo mover esto —dijo desconectando su computador y dirigiéndose al gran ventanal de su alcoba—. ¿Puedes verlo ahora?

—Está muy oscuro, casi… No, no veo nada más que oscuridad.

—Hmm —suspiró, pero una idea vino a su cabeza e inmediatamente gritó—: ¡Espera! Dame diez minutos y te vuelvo a llamar.

—…

—¿Me colgó? —se preguntó riendo, al ver el mensaje de que se encontraba sola en la ventana de la llamada—. Sí, me colgó.

Cat se apresuró a pedirle algo a su papá y salió al jardín, colocó una frazada que había bajado de su cama y la extendió sobre la hierba, se recostó y presionó el botón de la llamada desde su teléfono.

—¡Listo! —dijo emocionada cuando vio a Tori en pantalla.

—¿Qué… pasó?

—Fui a buscar un lente especial para el celular, para tratar de que veas lo mismo que yo.

—Okey, probémoslo —dijo la latina ajustando el brillo de la pantalla de su computador portátil, estaba demasiado oscuro como para distinguir algo.

—Concéntrate y avísame cuando logres ver las estrellas, ¿está bien?

La morena accedió y miró fijamente, dándose cuenta de que las hojas del árbol que estaban en la esquina superior derecha cambiaban de enfoque, se hacían borrosas y nítidas alternadamente, hasta que un millar de puntos apareció de la nada.

—¡Ahí, ahí, para ahí!… ¡Lo veo!

—¡Las ves! —Celebró la pequeña.

—¡Sí, son muchas Cat! Dios, el cielo está lleno… repleto de ellas.

Para alguien que había vivido toda la vida en Los Ángeles, donde el brillo de la ciudad y el constante smog, impide tener paisajes como ese, ver tantas estrellas al mismo tiempo fue realmente impactante.

—Me encantaría que estuvieras aquí… que pudieras ver esto conmigo —murmuró con un lamento.

—Sabes que yo haría lo que sea por ir, por verte, por pasar unos días contigo.

—Tal vez… yo podría ayudarte con algo de dinero para el pasaje y… podrías viajar.

—No, no estaría bien, ahorraste eso para poder divertirte allá, salir a pasear —le recordó Tori—, no sería justo.

Ambas se mantuvieron en silencio por algunos minutos, simplemente admirando el infinito cielo, hasta que la pelirroja viró la cámara y Tori se encontró con otra inmensidad en sus ojos.

—Veré la forma, Cat… Lo prometo —dijo pensando en como sería tener ese tipo de experiencias con ella, cosas que jamás podrían hacer en Los Ángeles, aventuras, definitivamente era algo con lo que quería empezar a soñar…

…y los sueños hay que convertirlos en realidad, ¿verdad?

Sobretodo cuando tienes en frente tuyo al infinito lleno de estrellas y entre ellas los ojos brillantes de la más hermosa mujer; todo junto… solo para ti.

— — —

_Recobré la vista al comprender,_  
><em>que tus ojos son el infinito,<em>  
><em>y que no encuentro razón pa' dejar de adorarte,<em>  
><em>me he encontrado un ángel en el mismo cielo.<br>Hoy me voy al infinito,  
>hoy me voy al infinito.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de Autor: <strong>

Pues para que vean como va de ocupada mi agenda no tuve tiempo de sentarme a terminar este capítulo hasta ahora. En realidad debía abarcar un poco más de tiempo, pero, en mi defensa, cuando escribí el final, sentí que debía cortar ah, aumentando un capítulo más, porque no voy a eliminar todo lo que tenía que pasar después.

La canción del título "Infinito de Zoé". Si no la han escuchado aún, ya saben, pueden buscarla en YouTube.

También otra cosa importante y es que con Littlerock17 y rustjacque12, creamos un nuevo reto para los que escribimos en este fandom y en otros, se trata de la batalla entre el amor y el desamor, el romance y la pasión, el perdón y la venganza, el ángel bueno contra el malo y lo llamamos: San Valentín VS. San Violentín.

El reto es muy fácil y estas son las reglas:

1. Se puede escribir One Shots - Shortfics - Longfics - etc., eligiendo un bando entre el AMOR o la VENGANZA (o si prefieren, ambos temas)

2. Cualquier fandom puede participar.

3. En el summary del fic se debe escribir: "Participando en el VS. por el amor", "Participando en el VS. por la venganza" o "Participando en el VS. por el amor y la venganza", para que la gente que busca directo en esta página, pueda encontrarlos.

4. Si son parte del grupo de FB, "Amo leer Fics" les invitamos a que dejen ahí sus enlaces para poder leerlos. Si no son parte del grupo los invitamos a unirse, hablamos de nuestros ships favoritos y muchas otras cosas, solo búsquenlo con ese nombre y soliciten ingresar.

5. Los fics deben ser publicados cualquier día, empezando el 10 y terminando el 15 de febrero del 2015.

Esto es un juego para motivarnos a escribir cosas nuevas, inyectarnos un poco de adrenalina por las fechas, así que esperamos que se unan a la épica batalla.

Suerte, como siempre y los esperamos.

Con esto me despido, gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado y si tienen quejas, preguntas, recomendaciones o lo que sea ahí está la caja de reviews.

Como ya es costumbre, una ":)" o una ":(" bastará para mi, pero si quieren dejarme un asdjfhggaksdhflj también es bienvenido.

Suerte siempre y hasta en dos semanas. ¡Adior!


	5. Andrómeda

**Disclamer: Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p>Mantenerse despierta, ese es el desafío, después de todo lo que había sufrido esas dos semanas, Tori estaba agotada, física y mentalmente, sin embargo se resistía a rendirse ante Morfeo.<p>

Había pasado todo el viernes esperado para compartir un momento con esa personita que ahora vivía en Idaho, pero ¿podría hacerlo? Cuando cada célula de su cuerpo combatía por conciliar el sueño.

—Voy a prepararme otro café —dijo Tori levantándose una vez más de la cama.

—¿Por qué mejor no duermes? Mañana es el estreno de la obra y deberías descansar.

—No, Cat. Quiero hablar contigo, casi no hemos podido vernos esta semana por la producción —dijo decidida mientras bajaba a la cocina, un par de minutos pasados de las once de la noche—, siento que te he dejado abandonada y... te extraño.

—Yo también ratón, pero estás agotada y todo tiene que salir perfecto —dijo la pelirroja—, descansa ahora y hablamos después de la obra.

—Nooo, no es tan tarde, me hago un café y listo.

—Creí que el café no te ayudaba a mantenerte muy despierta —dijo Cat recordando una de las tantas conversaciones que habían tenido esos días.

—No, pero lo prepararé muy fuerte, en algo debe ayudar ¿no?, por lo menos una hora más.

—Está bien pero cortamos a la media noche, en punto —advirtió Cat señalando con el dedo directo a la cámara, que del otro lado se veía enorme—. No quisiera que por no dormir bien, falles en el estreno y tengas problemas otra vez, a lo que Tori sonrió y le sacó una captura de pantalla.

—Está bien, ni un minuto más, ni un minuto menos.

Pero por muy cargada que estuvo la taza de café, no provocó efecto alguno en la latina; regresó a su alcoba lo terminó en menos de cinco minutos, se recostó para seguir hablando con su amiga y al reposar su teléfono en el velador (para no tener que sostenerlo con la mano), cometió el error de acomodarse demasiado y se durmió.

Cat la llamó un par de veces pero no contestó, estaba profundamente dormida; así que colgó la video llamada, no sin antes mandarle un mensaje deseándole buenas noches por si se despertaba en pocos minutos.

Unas horas más y la penitencia que había iniciado hace exactamente doce días, terminaría. Por fin podría estar tranquila y disfrutar sus vacaciones tranquila.

Todo comenzó ese martes, después de que las chicas compartieran una increíble noche bajo las estrellas hablando sobre como el universo es tan, pero tan grande que cada persona en la faz de la tierra podría tener su propio planeta y vivir feliz en él.

Tori mencionó entonces que sería como vivir en una isla abandonada; el paisaje sería perfecto, existiría una tranquilidad total, libertad de hacer lo que quisiera; pero pasados un par de días, se aburriría de todo, le haría falta alguien para poder sentirse viva, conversar, compartir un agua de coco, hasta con quién discutir de vez en cuando. La soledad absoluta es algo que no le deseaba a nadie.

—Yo te dejaría entrar a mi mundo y podríamos pasear por las montañas viendo el paisaje lleno de árboles con flores de color violeta…

—¡Ese es mi color favorito!

—Lo sé —continuó Cat—, por eso serían muy frondosos para que parezcan nubes de algodón de azúcar y con el viento se desprenderían de las ramas cubriendo el camino entero.

—Tú siempre pensando en dulces —rió la latina.

—¿Por qué no? Son una de las pocas cosas en la vida que pueden darte tranquilidad inmediata.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Claro, por algo la palabra _endulzar_ es sinónimo de _calmar_.

—Vaya, no lo sabía.

—Sí, aunque si comes mucho, la cantidad de azúcar en tu sangre puede traer efectos secundarios.

—Es verdad, como a ti con el Bibble.

—No hablemos del Bibble —dijo Cat antes de empezar a sentir una necesidad inaguantable por tener algunos en su boca y es que todos tenemos ese pequeño gusto que no podemos resistir.

—Tu mundo suena delicioso, pero me pregunto si habrá un un mar.

—¡Por supuesto! Y estaría lleno de anémonas gigantes en el arrecife donde vivirían millones de peces de colores y, en la noche, brillarían como luces de neon, iluminando el agua hasta que los tres soles aparecieran en el horizonte.

—¿Tres soles? Veo que has pensado mucho en esto, aunque eso sería físicamente imposible.

—Olvida la física, Tori —dijo divertida la pelirroja— ¿no te gustaría ver el amanecer o el anochecer tres veces cada día?

—Suena extraño, pero… sí, me gustaría, sobretodo si es contigo.

—¡Cat! —Se escuchó a su mamá de lejos—. Entra a casa cariño, es muy tarde y mañana debemos estar temprano en el hospital.

—Lo siento, debo irme.

—Yo también mañana debo estar a las 7h30 en el Centro para terminar lo de las luces.

—Buena suerte y… descansa.

—Tú también, Cat.

Ambas se quedaron en silencio, pero sin colgar y unos segundos después rieron al darse cuenta de que seguían esperando el tono intermitente del otro lado de la línea.

—¡Cuelga! —dijo Tori entre risas.

—¡No, cuelga tú!

—Está bien… A la cuenta de tres —dijo la latina iniciando el conteo—. Uno… dos… tres…

—…

—¡Cuelga, Cat! —insistió riendo.

—¡Nooo! —contestó la pelirroja divertida—. Cuelga tú.

—Ahora sí, a la cuenta de tres —repitió la latina—. Uno… dos… ¿Cat? Te paralizaste… —dijo presionando el mouse sobre la ventana hasta que recibió una notificación de error y regresó a ver al pasillo—.¡TRINA! ¿Por qué desconectaste el modem? —preguntó enfadada, quitándose los audífonos y dejándolos a un lado del computador para poder seguirla hasta su habitación.

—No vas a jugar ese estúpido juego de "_cuelga tú, no, cuelga tú, no mejor tú_", con tu noviecito… —se burló medio dormida.

—¡No tengo novio, estaba hablando con Cat!

—Pues entonces no importa —dijo sin remordimiento—. Ya es la una de la mañana, quiero dormir y tú sigues haciendo escándalo con tu llamada.

—¡Aj, a veces te odio!

—Ódiame lo que quieras, yo voy a dormir —respondió su hermana mayor empujándola fuera de su alcoba.

Para cuando Tori quiso contactarse nuevamente con Cat, para explicarle lo que había sucedido, ya no tuvo respuesta, así que se fue a dormir.

Al día siguiente se levantó muy temprano y tomo una fruta como desayuno para comerla en el camino al Centro Juvenil.

Robbie llegó unos minutos antes, no quería una repetición de lo que había sucedido el día anterior, cuando su ciclo-coche le ocasionó más de una hora retraso. Esta vez había tomado el colectivo y caminó algunas cuadras, por suerte a esa hora no hacía tanto calor.

—¡Tori!

—Hola Rob —contestó al verlo acercarse, ella había ido directo al cuarto de luces para terminar la tarea que había dejado pendiente.

—Deja eso, necesito que me ayudes con las guías para la escenografía.

—Pero debo terminar de preparar los filtros para…

—Eso fue ayer, desde hoy estás a mi cargo y debes hacer lo que yo te diga —aclaró él saliendo del lugar, esperando que Tori lo siguiera—. Vámonos, no hay tiempo que perder.

Ella rodó los ojos, imaginándose el infierno que sería trabajar bajo su mando, pero dejó lo que tenía en sus manos y salió tras él.

Decir que al medio día tenía los dedos completamente adoloridos era poco, había pasado la mañana entera persiguiendo al rizado chico con una cinta adhesiva, dejando marcas en el piso, quitándolas y colocando nuevas en otros lugares. Robbie y el director no podían decidirse en cómo armar algunas de las escenas.

—Tienen una hora para el almuerzo —gritó el director a la una de la tarde.

—¡Tori, Tori! —la llamó el titiritero—. ¿Trajiste comida?

—No, salí muy temprano de casa y pensaba buscar algo rápido por el barrio.

—Estás de suerte, en la esquina de enfrente venden unos sándwiches deliciosos.

La idea no era mala, por el contrario, solo pensar en usar cubiertos le causaba un malestar anticipado, ya esperaba llegar a casa para meter las manos en agua caliente con sal; así que sin más aceptó y ambos caminaron juntos hasta la ventanilla.

—Y… Tori, em…

—¿Sí?

—¿Has hablado con Cat?

—Sí, ayer nos desvelamos por video llamada, fue muy divertido —le contaba la latina sin notar que su amigo ponía una cara larga—, hablamos de muchas cosas y…

—¿Y? —preguntó Robbie al notar que su amiga detenía su historia.

—Reímos un rato… —concluyó—. Me imagino que tú no has hablado con ella.

—No, quise llamarla, pero no se qué decirle. Siento que no soy lo suficiente como para hablarle.

—No es que no lo seas Robbie, pero Cat… a ella le gusta alguien más.

—Pero ¿por qué? —preguntó frustrado, ambos todavía en la fila esperando a que les entreguen sus pedidos—. Dime Tori, ¿qué tiene este chico que yo no tenga?, ¿por qué él sí es suficiente para Cat y yo no? Soy un buen chico, un buen estudiante, talentoso, gracioso, dedicado… ¿Dime qué tiene este idiota que lo hace mejor que yo?

—No veo la necesidad que insultes a la persona que le gusta a Cat —dijo Tori empezando a molestarse.

—Tengo todo el derecho, me quitó mi oportunidad con ella…

—Robbie, tú has tenido muchas oportunidades con Cat y nunca se dio. Tal vez, simplemente, no son el uno para el otro.

—Pues, _tal vez_ yo debería cambiar un poco y ser más de su gusto y punto.

—No creo que puedas cambiar de esa forma Rob…

—No, ya está decidido. Lo haré, seré más como este chico. Además, con mis otras habilidades seré mucho más que él y ella me notará… lo hará, estoy seguro —la interrumpió con una repentina emoción.

—Pero…

—¡Tori! Tú serás la clave, tú tienes que ayudarme.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo quieres que te ayude?

—Me tienes que contar todo lo que Cat te diga sobre este idiota.

—¡Deja de decirle idiota quieres! —reclamó ofuscada al escuchar el ridículo plan de su amigo—. Y no puedo ayudarte… Lo siento, sería violar la confianza de mi mejor amiga.

—Tori, querida… ¡No tienes opción! —dijo el chico cambiando de tono dulce a uno molesto, en media frase—. O lo haces, o le diré al maestro Eisenberg que no cumpliste con tus actividades y el te reprobará en la clase de efectos del próximo año.

—¿Qué? Eso es completamente injusto, lo que me pides no tiene nada que ver con mi trato con Eisenberg.

—Es una pena, si no quieres ayudarme por las buenas lo harás por las malas.

El chico tomó su pedido de la bandeja, puso el popote en su bebida y alzando sus cejas como si hubiese ganado un premio se retiró del local.

Tori no supo que decirle, así que bufó enojada y se sentó en la vereda bajo el sol, pero no pudo ni comer su sándwich a gusto sin pensar en la encrucijada en la que se encontraba.

Para colmo el rizado muchacho se encargó de hacerle la tarde imposible para presionarla a que acepte darle una mano. La sobrecarga de trabajo, dejó a Tori hecha pedazos al finalizar el día y como si eso no hubiese sido suficiente, lo escucho decir, cuando salía del teatro:

—Hasta mañana, Tori. Espero que te hayas "divertido" hoy y mañana traigas "toda" la tarea, de lo contrario, el día, se pondrá difícil para ti.

Perfecto, simplemente perfecto. Se lo estaba dejando más claro que el agua, si no quería morir tendría que ceder, pero ¿cómo? No podía dejarse en descubierto, el momento en que los demás chicos se enteren de todo, estaría muerta, lo sabía; la única que podía controlar a Jade era Cat y ella estaba muy lejos, Beck tendría que seguir a su novia o frito el pobre flaco y Andre, pues él no le perdonaría haberle ocultado la verdad; el verano sería negro, realmente triste y solitario.

—¿Tori?

—Hola Beck... y Jade —los saludo al entrar a la casa rodante.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó la gótica cruzándose de brazos.

—Vine a hablar con Beck sobre algo...

—Tienes cinco segundos para explicarte.

—Em... Es acerca de Robbie, él... —comenzó a contestase cuando Jade la empujó de lado, abriéndose paso para salir del vehículo e irse a casa.

—Hablamos luego, bebé. —Se la escuchó decir mientras cerraba la puerta de su auto.

—No sé ni para que me molesto en responderle, siempre me deja con la palabra en la boca.

—Ya sabes como es, a menos que le interese al cien por ciento, es difícil que no te ignore —contestó el moreno haciendo una seña para que siga hasta la cama y pudieran hablar con calma—. ¿Qué pasó con Rob?

—¿Qué "no" paso con él? —puntualizó suspirando y encogiéndose en la cama de su amigo.

—Me imagino por donde va esto —dijo el moreno, sacando una botella de agua de su mini refrigerador—. Está empecinado con Cat y te está torturando con sus anécdotas.

—Peor —dijo Tori removiendo la tapa y tomando un gran sorbo, estaba agotada—. Tu amigo me amenazo para que lo ayude a recuperar a Cat.

—¿Que nuestro amigo hizo qué? —la corrigió el chico, pero Tori solo le regresó una sarcástica sonrisa.

—Sí, dice que si no le cuento sobre el "idiota" y lo ayudo a cambiar para agradarle a mi… a… a Cat… —dudó sobre como llamarla, en realidad no era su novia todavía, muy aparte de los besos que habían compartido y las noches tras la cámara, los mensajes con corazones y besos, no eran novias aún y no habían tenido ni una sola cita formal, ni siquiera aquella a distancia que acordaron en la fiesta.

—¿Tori? ¿Con qué te amenazó?, te detuviste en "tu Cat" y no me contaste que te exigió.

—Perdón… es que… Beck, ni siquiera es mi novia —dijo afligida, dibujando una U invertida en su rostro.

—Pero están saliendo… o bueno, están saliendo virtualmente, tienes derecho a estar molesta.

—Pero ¿qué pasa si Robbie cambia y es más como yo, y a Cat le gusta, y ella me cambia por él cuando regrese? —dijo escondiéndose aún más bajo sus hombros—. Debo ayudarlo o me acusará con Eisenberg y adiós mi último año en Hollywood Arts.

—Tampoco tienes que complacerlo en todo, Tori.

—¡Tengo qué! ¿No me escuchaste? Eisenberg me reprobará si no cumplo en la producción y mi jefe es Robbie.

—Okey, pero puedes contarle cosas sobre el "idiota" y listo.

—¿A qué te refieres? Si le menciono lo que hacemos con Cat, terminaré poniéndome al descubierto, lo que a él lo pondrá más celoso y seguro le dice al maestro lo que le de la gana para hundirme como el Titanic —dijo la latina negando y cubriéndose la cara con sus manos mientras su amigo reía discretamente al verla tan afligida.

—Está bien, yo te ayudaré en esto —dijo Beck, levantándose para tomar una libreta y un bolígrafo—. Dime, qué han hecho o de qué han hablado con Cat estos últimos días.

—Em… —dijo Tori recordando las llamadas del fin de semana—. Hablamos mucho sobre las estrellas y el universo, sobre dulces, sobre su nuevo empleo en el hospital, sobre su casa que es toda de madera y ella jamás pensó que ese tipo de construcciones existían, también del enorme jardín que tiene y cuán altas son las montañas…

—Okey, espera —dijo Beck tomando apuntes—, estrellas, universo, madera, gran patio, y montañas.

—¿Qué haces?

—Lo tengo, mira —dijo el chico virando hacia ella y explicándole los detalles de su plan—. Vas a contarle a Rob exactamente lo que haces con Cat, pero… con un twist.

—Un twist… aja…

—No me mires así, Tori. Como verás, el problema es este. Jade también habla con Cat y mucho, las cosas que le cuente deben coincidir con las tuyas, así que no puedes inventar mucho sobre el "idiota".

—Odio el sobrenombre "idiota".

—Pues… —dijo Beck analizándolo rápidamente—, no hay otro, así que lo seguiremos llamando el "idiota".

—Está bien —respondió resignada—. ¿Y cuál es el plan?

—Para que las historias coincidan le dirás mañana a Robbie que Cat te contó que hablan mucho de las estrellas y el universo (esa es la parte real) y luego le dirás que lo hacen porque este chico va a estudiar ingeniería espacial, porque quiere ser astronauta.

—¿Qué? —dijo la morena completamente confundida.

—Sí, le inventaremos un "idiota" a Robbie, uno que jamás pueda superar, con todas las cosas que él más odia.

—¿Él odia la ingeniería?

—Odia la matemática y la física, lo cual ayuda mucho en este caso —dijo escribiendo en otra hoja un titular con la palabra "idiota" en grande y abajo, enlistó sus características.

—Ahora, será un chico muy listo, genio en la matemática, que construye cohetes de madera y le promete a Cat que un día podrá ir a visitarla y hacer que uno despegue desde su enorme jardín y que seguramente llegará tan alto que sobrepasará las montañas.

—Entendido.

—Después de esa charla, te detienes, no puedes darle toda la información en un solo día o te quedarás sin recursos para el resto de la semana.

—Okey, ¿y luego? —preguntó Tori tomando el papel que Beck acababa de arrancar de su cuaderno.

—Te inventas que es muy difícil sacar información del "idiota" a Cat y que seguramente podrás darle más pistas en un par de días.

—Perfecto, y en esos días me fijo mucho en que hago con ella para distorsionarlo y contárselo a Robbie.

—Exacto, si no estás segura de si algo le va a molestar, me avisas, yo te daré pistas de cosas que él odia.

Tori extendió una sonrisa y abrazó a su amigo, ya más aliviada.

—Gracias Beck, te juro que… me estaba volviendo loca.

—No quiero ofenderte Tori, pero… te ves bastante agotada y mal, muy mal, terrible en realidad —acotó fijándose más en sus decaídos ojos y postura.

—Lo sé, tu amigo y "mi ex amigo" me puso a mover cajas y escenografía, acomodar luces, hacer marcas en el piso, ir a comprar donas para el refrigerio, traer café, levantar los cables y guardar el equipo de utilería… todo en esta misma tarde —le contó—. Debería ir a casa y meterme en agua con hielo si quiero rendir mañana —dijo levantándose y se encaminó a la puerta.

—¿Quién lo entiende? Si Cat se enterara de lo que te está haciendo, se lo reprocharía duramente. No volvería a salir con él, así de simple.

—Beck, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —dijo deteniéndose en la puerta.

—Claro Tori, dime.

—¿Por qué haces esto? Él es tu amigo, de verdad tu amigo y desde mucho antes que Cat o yo entremos en sus vidas.

—Yo quiero mucho a Rob, Tori; pero a veces es muy injusto con lo que pide de la gente —dice con un poco de pena—. El día que las vi en la fiesta, tú y Cat tenían una felicidad que no veía hace mucho tiempo, ni siquiera en Jade… Hmm —rió para adentro— ni siquiera en mi propio espejo —confesó—. No voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados viendo como la obsesión de nuestro amigo arruina eso. Ustedes dos son mis amigas también y se merecen la oportunidad de descubrir si esto es lo que quieren.

Tori no esperó ni dos segundos para apretarlo fuerte en un abrazo. —Gracias Beck —susurró dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla y soltándolo empezó a bajar los escalones de la casa rodante—. Te estaré llamando en estos días.

—Cuando quieras, ya sabes.

Esa noche la latina habló con la risueña pelirroja que le contó sobre su agitado día en el hospital y cómo había comenzado a escribir una obra de teatro para hacerla con los chicos. Justo en ese momento estaba recorriendo cada uno de los cuartos de su casa, buscando medias viejas para confeccionar títeres y practicar, por lo menos hasta que pueda pedirles a sus padres que la acompañen a comprar material al centro de la ciudad y construir unos acorde a la historia.

Tori no quiso incomodar a Cat con lo que había hecho su mutuo amigo, así que no le contó sobre la amenaza ni tampoco sobre lo que habían planeado con Beck, después de todo no hacía falta, se lo diría cuando termine la obra y ya no necesite reclamar nada, ¿para qué aumentar más estrés en la pequeña? Ella podía lidiar con el titiritero sola.

Al día siguiente arribó al teatro y ni un segundo pasó sin que escuchase ese distintivo tono de voz que tanto estaba empezando a odiar.

—Rob… ¿qué quieres que haga hoy?

—¿Qué te dijo Cat?

—¿En serio? ¿No puedes darme mis tareas y ya?

—No, porque dependerán de si me dices lo que necesito saber o no.

—¡Aj, está bien! —dijo la latina jalándolo hacia la esquina para que nadie más la escuche—. Tienes que entender que no es fácil hablar de esto con Cat y que estoy violando su confianza, así que ni una palabra a nadie, ni a Beck, ni Andre, mucho menos Jade, ¿entendiste? —dijo actuando estar indignada, pero en realidad quería protegerse de cualquier cosa y mantener las mentiras que diría en absoluto secreto… Bueno, que nadie aparte de Beck, él y ella lo supieran.

—Te lo prometo. Ahora, cuéntame.

—Bien, no me dijo su nombre todavía, pero ojalá se lo pueda sacar en un par de días —susurró viendo de lado a lado, como si se tratase de un juego de espías y estuvieran intercambiando información clasificada—. Por lo pronto puedo decirte que el chico al parecer es un genio de la matemática y la física…

—Ajá… —dijo Robbie comenzando a poner una cara de preocupación que Tori disfrutaba con cada segundo que pasaba.

—Y va a estudiar ingeniería espacial porque quiere llegar a ser astronauta.

—¿Qué? Que estúpido… ¿Por qué diablos le gustaría eso a Cat?

—Pues si no lo sabes a ella le encantan las estrellas y el universo, ¿o nunca la has escuchado hablar sobre las docenas de documentales que ve sobre el espacio?

—Em… sí, por supuesto lo he hecho, en muchas ocasiones —mintió nervioso, jamás había hablado con Cat sobre esos temas, pero con el tono que Tori se lo dijo, él creyó que sería mejor fingir y no quedar en ridículo.

—Pues ahí está, Cat está tan emocionada, no te imaginas…

—La verdad no, no lo imagino y no quiero imaginarlo —la interrumpió.

—Entonces, ¿quieres que te siga contando o no?

—Sí… claro —dijo el chico con desgano, ya empezaba a afectarle la información que recibía.

—Este chico le prometió a Cat ir a visitarla a Idaho y hacer volar uno de los cohetes de madera que él fabrica a mano —dijo viendo como la cara de Robbie ahora tomaba una mueca que expresaba un "¡¿qué diablos?!"

—¡¿Va a visitarla?!

—Sí, al parecer va a ir al final del verano, antes de que ella regrese y así poder enseñarle como su cohete vuela más alto que las montañas.

—¿Y dónde planea el "idiota" hacer funcionar su genial proyectil? ¿En la alcoba de Cat? —dijo riendo, hasta que se dio cuenta del doble sentido de su última frase. Tori no pudo evitar reír para si misma y continuó.

—Cat tiene un "gran patio delantero" —respondió a propósito, molestando aún más al rizado chico, que en ese instante decidió que había escuchado suficiente y le encargó a Tori un sin fin de labores que debía cumplir.

Por supuesto ella terminó muy mal parada después de hacerlo sufrir de esa manera. Robbie no era un buen perdedor, mucho menos uno justo, así que se vengó de todo lo que sentía contra ella. Otro día más en el cual terminó molida.

La mañana siguiente amaneció del mismo genio, pero no quiso saber nada sobre lo que la latina había conversado con Cat, todavía seguía molesto.

—Tori, necesito que te pongas a cargar las cajas con los cables y empieces a conectarlos para probar el sonido.

—No.

—¿Qué? —preguntó el chico levantando la mirada de su porta hojas—. Solo hazlo —exigió el titiritero regresando a sus notas.

—No —repitió ella sin moverse un centímetro. Robbie entonces aseguró el bolígrafo en la bincha metálica y bajó ambas manos, puso una sonrisa hipócrita y dijo:

—Acuérdate que yo tengo que dar tu reporte de trabajo al final de la obra.

—Acuérdate tú que teníamos un trato. No pienso volver a ser esclava de tu ira Robbie.

—No entiendo que quieres decir…

—Que ayer te conté lo que me pediste e igual me pusiste diez mil tareas y fuertes, cosas que ya tienen responsables en el equipo, "cosas"… que no necesitas que yo haga —lo interrumpió—. Solo me obligas porque estás enojado por lo del admirador de Cat.

—No lo entiendes…

—Por supuesto que sí —volvió a cortarlo—. No puedes hacer nada para agradarle a Cat, porque está lejos. Créeme te entiendo, pero yo no tengo la culpa. Si quieres que siga contándote sobre este chico vas a darme tareas acorde a lo que se necesite de mi y nada extra, y yo te diré lo que sé al finalizar el día.

—Así que te contó más de él.

—No, pero si quieres que siga averiguando, las cosas serán de esta manera o se terminó, no vuelvo a mencionar ni una sola palabra.

Todo quedó en sus manos. Lo que Robbie decidiera sería lo que Tori debería aceptar, o continuaba mintiéndole (o, como decía Beck, estirando la verdad), o se resignaba a hacer trabajo forzado por el resto de la producción, con la posibilidad de reprobar el año siguiente.

—¿Entonces?

—Quiero a Cat conmigo —dijo él con seguridad— Ella va a ser mi novia cuando regrese, ¡le guste a quien le guste!

Escuchar esas palabras con tanta dureza, como si porque él quería algo, debía tenerlo; como si Cat no importara en esa decisión; como si todo y todos tuviesen la obligación de cumplirle sus deseos… Estaba completamente fúrica y dijo:

—¡Entonces no hay trato!

¿A qué diablos estaba jugando? No quería darle alas a Robbie, no quería ilusionarlo, no quería que él tuviera la ventaja de conocer cosas de Cat que ella quería guardarse para si misma.

—Sabes las consecuencias de eso.

—¿Por qué tienes que hacer esto?

—¡Quiero a Cat!

—¡Ella no te quiere a ti!

El silencio se apoderó de ellos mientras se fusilaban con la mirada y de repente…

—Tori, ¿puedes acompañarme? —se escuchó al maestro Eisenberg llamarla desde el escenario—. Quiero mostrarte una parte de la producción de una obra que seguro vas a disfrutar, la mesa de diálogo entre actores y directores. ¡Ven!

Ella se quedó quieta por un par de segundos y antes de encaminarse al frente dijo:

—Piénsalo Robbie, no desperdicies tu tiempo en algo que ya está perdido.

El chico de cabello rizado ajustó con dureza sus dientes y vio como la morena se alejaba muy tranquila, el no se dejaría vencer tan fácil, no por ese "idiota", y mucho menos por Tori.

Ella tuvo suerte ese día, la reunión con el elenco y la producción duró hasta la tarde. Realmente aprendió muchísimas cosas, se sentía en éxtasis y ya había olvidado todo lo que había sucedido con su amigo en la mañana.

Cuando llegó a casa prendió el computador y esperó a que la pelirroja se conecte, quería contarle todo lo que había pasado en la mesa de diálogo y como su maestro parecía haberle tomado bajo sus alas, le había prometido compartir el resto de la semana con él haciendo diferentes tareas para que se empape más de lo que conlleva crear una obra de teatro.

Cat, la escuchó con mucha atención mientras hacía algo con sus manos que Tori no notó hasta que terminó relato.

—¿Puedo preguntar qué haces?

—Grullas de papel.

—¿Origami?

—Sí, debo completar mil de ellas.

—¿Tantas? ¿Para qué?

—Pues hoy les leí un cuento a los chicos, en realidad una leyenda que saqué de uno de los libros de mamá.

—Ajá… te escucho.

—Me gusta cuando haces eso —murmuró Cat deteniendo la mirada por unos segundos y bajándola nuevamente a sus ocupadas manos.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué hice? —preguntó Tori riendo sin entender.

—Cómo te concentras en lo que digo, descansando tu cabeza sobre tu mano —mencionó imitándola y rió— tu cabello cae para atrás y dejas ver tu largo cuello… eso me gusta.

Tori desapareció por un segundo del encuadre del video porque había escondido su rostro sobre el escritorio mientras sus mejillas bajaban de temperatura.

—¡Regresa!

—No, me da pena —dijo la morena, sintiendo completa vergüenza.

—Si lo haces te cuento la historia.

Tori entonces volvió a esa misma posición y con sus labios marcados de lado a lado del rostro le pidió que continuara.

—Bien, había una vez una niña llamada Sadako Sasaki. Ella vivió cerca del puente Misasa en Hiroshima y fue una de las víctimas de la bomba que cayó ahí el 6 de agosto de 1945.

—¿Es una historia de la vida real? —preguntó Tori, poniéndose más seria.

—Así es —confirmó—. Cuando tenía dos años estalló la bomba en su población y estuvo expuesta a la lluvia tóxica que cayó en las horas siguientes.

—No se si me gusta esta historia, Cat. ¿Se la leíste a los niños?

—Espera, todo tiene una razón —dijo Cat antes de continuar—. Un día, nueve años después, decayó mientras corría y la llevaron al hospital. Estaba muy enferma, le dio leucemia como resultado de la intoxicación que sufrió y la radiación —contaba con cierta tristeza—. Tuvo que quedarse hospitalizada por muchos meses y para animarla su mejor amiga, Chizuko Hamamoto, le contó la leyenda sobre las grullas de papel.

—Ahora entiendo, la historia de las grullas se conecta con Sadako.

—Exacto —la felicitó—. Chizukole le recordó que un día alguien había hecho mil grullas de papel y que, al terminar, los dioses le concedieron un deseo. Así que ella hizo una con un papel brillante y dorado y se la regaló. Sadako continuó, esperando que de la misma manera le concedieran el deseo de volver a correr.

—¿Y lo logró?

—Pues… no, cuando falleció había completado 644 grullas hechas con los papeles de los botes de medicina, después de pasar 14 meses internada en el hospital.

—Es una historia muy triste.

—Lo es, pero no es la historia completa. Meses antes de que muriera conoció a otro niño al que le quedaba muy poco tiempo de vida y lo alentó a hacer lo mismo, pero él le dijo que sabía que moriría esa noche, así que Sadako prometió tratar de completar la tarea, pero ya no pidiendo solo por ella, sino por la salud de todas las víctimas y para que hubiese paz en el mundo.

—Todavía no sé por qué se la contaste a los niños —preguntó Tori, notablemente entristecida.

—Tori, muchos niños que están enfermos tienen muy poca esperanza en recuperarse, pero la tienen, está ahí. Vamos a hacer las grullas en honor a Sadako y vamos a pedir por la salud del grupo. Para algunos el deseo se cumplirá, tal vez no para todos, pero… tenemos que tener esperanza… ¿no?

—Cat… ¿sabes algo?

—¿Qué?

—Eres genial… y… te quiero.

—Yo también, Tori —respondió bostezando.

—¿Vamos a dormir?

—Sí, vamos, fue un día cansado hoy.

Ambas se despidieron por esa noche, habían acordado llamarse en la mañana para darse los buenos días y al medio día para almorzar juntas. Cada vez se les hacía más difícil pasar su tiempo libre desconectadas.

Antes de apagar la luz de la habitación y meterse en la cama, Tori fue al calendario que había colgado junto a su tocador y marcó ese día con una cruz.

—63 días… —Dio un gran suspiro y se acostó —tan solo sesenta y tres.

— — —

_No consigo la concentración,  
>ni exorcismo a domicilio,<br>que daría por tenerte junto a mí,  
>platicar las horas solo viéndonos.<em>

_Sombra de la realidad,  
>reflejo de superficialidad,<br>me pregunto donde será que estás tú,  
>que estarás pensando,<br>que estarás sintiendo._

_Y no,  
>no lo puedo olvidar,<br>yo no quiero dejar,  
>de pensar en ti,<br>como parte de mí._

_Pensé en echar las raíces,  
>y quedarme contigo,<br>era solo un espejismo,  
>pensamiento alienígena.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de autor:<strong>

Hello! No esperaba demorarme tanto con este capítulo, aunque para ser justos esta semana la tocaba a Café no a _Heartlines_, pero… Habrá tiempo para todo.

Andrómeda le da el título a este capítulo, es una canción de Zoé, con la que me traumé esta última semana. Si no la han escuchado… pues para algo está YouTube.

Gracias por leer y si les gustó ya saben una ":)" es suficiente sino pueden acabarme a golpes en la cajita de review.

Suerte y hasta la próxima semana.

P.D. Hay un reto de **_San Valentín VS. San Violentín_** para la semana del 14 de Febrero. Si están interesados pueden encontrar más información en mi perfil.

¡Adior!


End file.
